Thrown Away
by Kbeans
Summary: Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka passes away before Haruhi begins Ouran Academy. A story following the newly orphaned Haruhi Fujioka as she navigates the craziness of Ouran Academy. Rating subject to change. Possible romance. This is my first ever fanfic and I'd appreciate any constructive comments!
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi stood next to the hospital bed numb and alone. The shock wearing off as she wiped the dried tears from her face. She was given her privacy but she knew that she would have to leave the room to meet with the hospital coordinator. A social worker would most likely make an appearance. Squeezing the cold hand she bent down and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. Silently, a lingering tear escaped from her bottom lashes. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling their uncomfortable sting and took a deep shaky breath. Focusing on the only breath left in the room, she slowly slipped into the hallway and shut the door behind her. Not wanting to talk to any officials after his death, she started the long walk home. Down the hall an observer looked on as the pretty girl with vacant eyes walked into the elevator. Both knew the brunette had paperwork to sign and plans to make with indifferent strangers. Neither cared.

The air outside was crisp. It felt good against her skin compared the stifling room of the hospital. The walk should have been long, but somehow Haruhi looked up and found herself at her apartment door. She unlocked the door and swung it open. She didn't want to take that step. That step that symbolized she was forever alone in this world. No one she cared about would be in that apartment again. She would never feel her father's strong arms swing her around in excitement. Would never hear his loud boisterous cry as he doted on his only daughter. In this moment, time stood still. Looking down, Haruhi watched as one foot took a step inside and then another. She carefully took off her shoes and closed the door.

Haruhi rechecked her schedule. Although fairly organized, Haruhi sometimes fell into bouts of absent mindedness. The stressful week compounded an already troubling habit. First, she took the train to Dai-ichi Mutual. As soon as a young Haruhi learned about life insurance, she walked her father through the process. Today, she had a comfortable sum that should help aid her in the near future. She had already taken care of her apartment she once shared with her father. Selling most of her belongings and putting her father's belongings in storage. Haruhi ensured that her future needs were set and opted to invest the leftover payout into a mutual fund. Next, she met with Chairman Souh to ensure her scholarship would be unaffected. She wanted to make sure she had a compelling case before she met with the social worker at noon. Haruhi quietly crossed her ankles as she sat waiting for her appointment. The door opened and the Chairman's warm welcome instantly calmed Haruhi's nerves.

"Hello, Fujioka Haruhi. Please, come in."

"Ohayoo gozaimasu," Haruhi said with a bow. She walked in and took a seat in front of the elaborate desk. Chairman Sough took his position behind his desk and clasped his hands together.

"I understand that you have had a difficult week," the Chairman said.

"Yes, I came here today to make sure I still had a position with the school."

"Of course you do. Recent events have not changed your grades and exceptional test scores. With classes beginning in a week, will you need more personal time? You are more than encouraged to have a leave of absence, as long as you make up the work at home and maintain your class rank. You may speak with your teachers today to make an academic plan during your absence."  
"Thank you but that will not be necessary," Haruhi quickly replied. School had always been an outlet for the young girl and she was looking forward to losing herself into her studies. "I am meeting with the social worker today and should be moving to the Hiroo orphanage down the street."

"Very good," the elder said. He was impressed with the girls professional attitude. "Please make sure to update your personal information with the secretary outside. Miss Fujioka, are you sure everything is in order before classes begin? I wouldn't want you to overexert yourself."

"Yes," Haruhi said with confidence. "Although, would it be a problem if I supplied my own uniform? I am hoping to save my money and do not have the funds to purchase the dress."

"Yes, that will not be a problem. I will notify your teachers personally to let them know of your situation."

Harahi stood up.

"Thank you," she said with a slight bow and continued on to her next appointment. Haruhi failed to notice the Chairman's absent voice, lost in his own mind theater.

Haruhi patiently waited outside the group home. She had previously contacted the social worker to meet with her as opposed to the office. She was already nearby and it seemed the most practical. She brought her suitcase, messenger bag, and backpack with her. All of Haruhi's personal belongings neatly organized and packed away carefully in the mismatched bags. She hugged her backpack tighter. A picture of her mother and father zipped tightly comforting the orphan as she waited. Haruhi's eyes glazed over as she thought about her predicament. Just a week ago she would have been planning dinner for her and her father. How quickly life can change, Harahi thought. Suddenly, Harahi noticed a woman walk up to her.

"Hello. Fujioka Haruhi?"  
"Yes?" the girl looked up with wide eyes.

"Good, come with me," said the social worker as she quickly hastened to the door of the orphanage. "You are lucky, you know. This is a good area. You are even eligible for adoption if the option presents itself."

Haruhi silently cringed inside. She already had a family.

"You will need to follow all of the institution's rules. It isn't particularly large and most of the youth are well behaved. You will get your own room and can attend Ouran High nearby. That's if you decide to continue your education. Some inhabitants your age have chosen not to continue their education in one way or another."  
"Um, actually, I've been meaning to ask you about that. I have been admitted to Ouran Academy with a scholarship and was hoping to begin classes with them in a week. I met with Chairman Souh this morning and there shouldn't be any problems with my continued admittance."

The woman paused, sizing up Harahi for the first time that day.

"Huh," was all she said as she turned her back. She didn't particularly care about this student however unique she may be. "Make sure to attend all of your classes," she said indifferently.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. She did not know what to expect from the social worker but was content that there wouldn't be a problem. The hallways were clean. The constant chatter from the other children could be heard throughout the building.

"Here you are. This is your room. Fold your sheets after you wake up and make sure to empty out the trash can before you leave. You will have a curfew that you must maintain. I'm sure they'll go over all the rules with you. Do you have any questions?"  
The young girl rolled her luggage into the room and turned around.

"No, thank you." And with that Haruhi was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

School couldn't begin soon enough. Harahi made it a point to visit her family every day. The cemetary was a train ride away but fairly easy to get to. She planned to go after school today as well. Harahi began wearing her grandfather's glasses. Haruhi felt numb, but continued to stay awake at night. Her eyes had consistently been burning and contacts only irritated them further. She dressed in the sweater and pants she previously prepared and looked in the mirror. She brushed her hair until it was smooth and shiny. She silently opened the door and went to breakfast with her fellow teens. In a small way Harahi missed making all of her meals. _At least I'll have more time to study,_ she thought looking at her simple breakfast. Lost in thought, she failed to notice a slightly older girl sticking chewed gum in her hair.

"Looks like you have something stuck there," snickered the girl, turning around and briskly walking away.

Reaching towards the back of her head Harahi's eyes widened as she realized what just happened.

"Why would you do that?!" It seemed completely irrational. She quickly stood up and whipped around too late. "Or maybe I'm irrational," mumbled Harahi. "I'm talking to air." Her arms fell back to her sides and she lowered her head for a second.

Harahi quietly collected her uneaten food and cleared her place. She went back to her room to assess the damage, seeing that it was now time for school and not particularly caring about her hair, she took out the dull scissors from her desk. _Sorry, dad. I'm already running late for my first day and there's no way I'll be able to get this out._ She cut off her beautiful hair and the weight tied with it. She brushed her fingers through the short shag that was left. She left the mess behind for now intent on making it to school.

* * *

It was beautiful. And ridiculous. It was ridiculously beautiful. _These spoiled rich bastards._

Harahi ran through the main gate and up the long driveway. Careful not to run into the many limos that dropped off the elite students. Her quickened footsteps eagerly found their way to her first classroom. Sighing with contentment, Haruhi sat at one of the desks in the back. Ignoring the students trickling in, Haruhi prepared her notebook and pencil. Aligning the edge of the notebook so that it was parallel with the desk. A sudden noticeably louder outburce of squeals and giggles suddenly erupted from the female students. Harahi looked up to see two identical boys her age posing dramatically, touching each other's faces in an intimate mannar. Harahi smiled, or rather grimaced, as she supposed that was the typical social interactment.

 _Try and smile Haruhi, even if you don't feel like it. Who was that American clown who said he didn't want to laugh anymore after his son's death? He is older. He was in some movies with that woman one of Dad's friends liked to dress up as. Lucille Ball? From the black and white film era. Rett Skelton? No, Red Skelton. He continued to smile and made people laugh. Even when his heart was broken. I should try to blend in with a smile. Dad would have liked that. Try to live up to his exuberance and mom's tenacity. That's going to be difficult to keep up. They did it so naturally…oh, crap. I'm staring. I'm staring at those twins. Woops. I hope they realized I wasn't actually looking at them. I had to look up into their eyes once I realized they were looking at me. Do they realize that?_

The younger one snickered and traced his brother's face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one admiring you Hikaru," he purred.

Haruhi casually averted her eyes to the front of the classroom. Feeling the curious gaze of the new faces, Haruhi would have blushed if she cared more. She put her hand on her chin and wrote her name with her right hand at the top of her paper.

 _Class should be beginning soon._ She looked at the clock.

By this time the twins had professionally shrugged off their admirers and each other. Taking the two open desks in the back of the room, the older twin sat next to Haruhi. The teacher quickly made an appearance and began introductions. The twins fell back into their playful banter. Preoccupied with the girls in the classroom, or rather each other, they continued their little game.

A slight hiss was heard from the younger twin. Hikaru quickly took his twin's finger and caressed it with his own fingers, assessing the damage. "Kauru, you have to be more careful. I can't be worrying about you getting paper cuts in class." The elder twin tenderly took the wounded finger to his lips, using his tongue to his advantage. Numerous jaws dropped out of sheer moe or disgust depending on the gendered viewer.

"But you always make it better Hikaru," said the younger twin followed by ear splitting squeals.

Haruhi rolled her eyes back to the front of the class. _Are these people insane?_ _I better keep my rank in this class. Seems like everyone is too busy with other things than school. Mom, Dad, this is going to be a long year._


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi kept to herself and quickly escaped the ridiculous school. _Why are there so many fanatical girls?_ Haruhi quickly stepped to the side as another group of three rushed past down the hallway. _And was that a child riding on a senior's shoulders?_ She tilted her head to the side to take a better look around the small group of banshees. She shook her head and continued outside. She had places to be and a short amount of time before her absence rose the suspicions of the group home staff. Once outside she looked around to make sure no one was looking and bolted down the long driveway. _I have 45 minutes to visit mom and dad,_ she thought.

* * *

The subway ride was a smooth transition. She already had years of experience and it was easy to navigate her way to her parents' grave. Her daily visits were one of the few things she could look forward to. However painful it may be. Haruhi soon found herself in front of her family's plot. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but didn't know what to say and looked down. Taking the incense from her backpack, she reverently lit the top and placed it before her parents. She felt the all too familiar lump rise in her throat.

 _Hi mom. Hi dad. How are things in heaven? I can't believe it's been 10 years already. And two weeks for you, Dad. You almost passed away on Mom's anniversary. Did you plan it that way? Was it fate? "Accept the things to which fate binds you…"*_ With a shaky sigh, Haruhi looked up to the sky. It was the best way to control her tears from falling. _I was hoping I could talk to you out loud, but I don't think I'm strong enough for that yet._

She watched as a flock of birds flew by and looked back at the Fujioka pillar, certain that her tears would control themselves. _School is fine. It was my first day today. I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time. They're always goofing off in class. I don't think any of them have a care in the world. Hopefully that will only help my class standing. I already have so much going against me. I'll try and make you proud mom and dad. I'll do my best and study extra hard. I'll succeed for you. I have to get back now. The group home has a lot of rules._ Haruhi brushed her fingers through her short hair.

"Oh, I forgot," she didn't realize she had spoken aloud. Sheepishly she grimaced, "I didn't mean to cut my hair dad. I'm sorry about that. I know how much you loved it. There wasn't much of a choice at the time. It'll grow out soon though and I'll take care of the problem that caused it. I hope you aren't worried about me. I'll be fine." _I love you both. See you tomorrow._

* * *

Haruhi looked at the clock and grimaced. She had already gotten in trouble with the staff earlier that week for going outside of the compound alone. Haruhi didn't like to cause trouble and especially didn't like the attention it always brought. The subway felt like it was moving slower than usual and time was speeding up. Haruhi positioned herself to sprint out of the automatic doors as soon as they opened. Always getting ready to run somewhere. She wasn't used to this new physical exertion. The subway stopped and Haruhi's muddled* running turned a few heads. The girl took no notice of their annoyed sighs and ran straight to the orphanage, praying to the gods that the staff would be too busy to notice.

Haruhi was never known to be lucky.

She cautiously opened the door as an array of leaves blew by. Two staff members were waiting for her. Arms crossed and impatience shown on their face.

"Fujioka-san, you're late," replied one.

 _Well, isn't that rather obvious?_

"This cannot happen again! You have to follow the rules or we'll have to seek other arrangements. You are very lucky to be here. There are other places that are not so nice. You're old enough to know better. We cannot stand for your unruly defiance."

"My apologies," Haruhi began and bowed. "I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't doing anything unfavorable, I promise. I just…"

"We don't need your excuses," interrupted the smaller one. "Go, to your room and get ready for dinner. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Haruhi quickly took off her shoes and bowed as she passed the staff. The look of disappointment and distrust striking Haruhi's back like an arrow.

Down the hallway a younger girl made origami cranes. A circle of colorful paper birds separating her from the rest of the world. Walking down to her room, Haruhi admired the girl's focus and workmanship. Taking a quick glance behind her, Haruhi noticed the staff members had moved on to more important things. In that small instant Haruhi heard the crumpling of paper and a sharp cry from the smaller girl. A taller girl with long brown hair smirked as she stepped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kaito. How tragic! And it looks like you spent forever on them," the older girl's hair fanned out in the air as she quickly turned around. "Next time you really should use the table." She sniffed and briskly walked away.

The young girl's eyes began to water and Haruhi quickly walked down to kneel by her side. Haruhi made sure to leave the rest of the cranes undisturbed but stretched her arm out to the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haruhi offered. The young girl nodded her head but her emotions were too evident on her pale face. "Yeah, I had a run in with her this morning. She isn't the friendliest girls is she?" _Her cowardness took all of her kindness away,_ thought Haruhi. _Always quick on her feet after destroying those around her._ "I'm Fujioka Haruhi," she said with a smile. "We have to go to dinner soon but I could help you rebuild your cranes after dinner. If you want the help of course."

The younger girl faintly smiled nodded her head yes. "I'm Watababe Kaito. You just moved in the other week didn't you?"

"Yup, and if this is your room it looks like we're neighbors." Haruhi nodded to the door they were beside. "I have to get ready for dinner. I'm in enough trouble as it is. Do you need help?" Haruhi asked gesturing to the Kaito's tiny paper sculptures.

"No, thanks Fujioka-sempi," the girl's faint smile quickly grew. "Will you sit next to me at dinner?"

"Of course!" Haruhi beamed flashing her natural smile.

Haruhi took another look back at the younger girl before she opened her door. She was only about 10 years old or so. Haruhi quietly watched the girl as she carefully picked up and cradled her prized possessions. She appeared in better spirits than just a few seconds ago. It's amazing what a small smile and gesture can do to pick up another's spirits. Haruhi stepped in her room and close the door. She changed out of her makeshift school uniform and cleaned up the remnants of hair from that morning. She didn't need the extra pressure of keeping a disorderly room. Adjusting her glasses, Haruhi took another look in the mirror. She wore a simple white shirt and some board shorts that were both practical and comfortable. She checked her watch again and made a made a face. She only had a short amount of time to study tonight. _You'd think I would have studied on the subway,_ she thought with dismay. Leaving her room she lost herself in thoughts concerning today's English class. Practicing the different intonations and phrases from class in her head. She found her way to the room filled with six tables. She saw Kaito and quickly sat beside her.

"The boys aren't supposed to sit with the girls," sneered a girl's voice behind her.

The girls ignored the snide remark. Haruhi being clueless as she was most definitely a girl herself and she didn't particularly care about other people's business.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" snarled the voice. Haruhi felt someone reach to the side of her head and ripped off her glasses. Haruhi turned around, eyes wide. The older girl gasped at seeing the rather feminine face of the girl she used as a trashcan this morning. She hadn't expected such a drastic change and dropped the glasses to the floor.

"You know, this is really unnecessary. You can't keep treating people this way," Haruhi huffed, standing up and folding her arms to the girl. "Are you really so unhappy that you have to be so callous and bitter towards everyone else?"

The girl was slightly taken aback as she assessed the turn of events. She was one of the older residents and was taken back by Haruhi's lack of respect and fear towards her obvious superior. Turning to make sure one of the staff members was nearby she quickly melted into tears.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" she screeched. "Tanaka-san!" she ran to the staff member nearby. "I don't know why she's being to callous and rude to me."

Haruhi visibly deflated and looked towards the staff member. Flinching as she felt two pairs of cold eyes focused on her.

"My apologies Tanaka-san, sempei. It was a misunderstanding." Haruhi bowed and stood back up brushed her hair out of her eyes. She offered a grimaced smile and shrugged her shoulders in a friendly manner. Their glares remaining uncomfortably persistent Haruhi's eyes nervously flickered to the floor. Although fuzzy, she quickly saw her grandfather's glasses. She picked them back up, placing them back where they belonged. To Haruhi's dismay and irritation, she noticed the cracked lenses immediately. _Mom, Dad, I don't know how much more I can take of this._

* * *

 **Thank you for the follows, favorites, and comments! I'm very grateful for my readers and appreciate your patience! This is my first fanfiction and I'm still unsure what I'm doing. We will definitely see the rest of the host club soon. I'm still trying to sort out some ideas. I'm hoping Haruhi finds her happiness soon! Thank you for sticking with me on this new and fun endeavor!**

* * *

 ***"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." -Marcus Aurelius**

 ***"Muddled" is in reference to the Ballad of Mulan. Although different nationalities, the two have similar personalities to me. It's a translation of the poem and is specifically when her old war buddies come to visit and realize she's a girl for the first time. "She goes out the door and sees her comrades. Her comrades are all amazed and perplexed. Traveling together for twelve years They didn't know Mulan was a girl. 'The he-hare's feet go hop and skip, The she-hare's eyes are muddled and fuddled. Two hares running side by side close to the ground, How can they tell if I am he or she?" I.E. Dudes, we were warring out. Who cares what gender I was. Shizz got done, Son. "I don't really care if you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it's more important for a person to recognize who they are rather than for what sex they are.**

 **P.S. I'm upping the rating to be on the safe side.**


	4. Chapter 4

Contrary to popular belief, Haruhi felt things deeply. It was easier to pretend she was okay in front of others. She could distract herself and pretend that things were okay, if only for a little while. In the dark of the night she was alone and didn't have the necessary distractions to keep her sanity. The dam would break and her feelings would engulf her. The nights were especially difficult. The building was full of distraught hearts and lost children.

Eventually, the sun would rise. Haruhi woke up with swollen and red eyes. She immediately walked down the hallway to wash her face. The cold water would help wash away her nightmares. She wouldn't have her grandfather's glasses to hide behind today and hopefully her eyes would reduce in their swelling. The bathroom was still empty and Haruhi walked up to turn on the sink. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Splashing the cold water on her face was refreshing and she felt the water drip down her neck to soak her pajama top. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened to the sounds of people awakening, smelling the faint aroma of broth from the kitchen. She gripped the sink and felt the cool porcelain against her fingertips. The gentle sound of the door opening disrupted Haruhi's impromptu meditation.

"Ohayo, Fujioka-sempi!" exclaimed Kaito, a little too bright for Haruhi.

 _Ugh, doesn't she know the world has stopped turning?_

"Ohayo, Kaito," Haruhi smiled softly at the young girl. "You can call me Haruhi if you want."

Kaito beamed. "Thanks Haruhi! Want to go to breakfast with me?"

"I'd love to Kaito. Let me get ready first and I'll meet you there."

The two girls opened up the bathroom and temporarily stood still. The older girl from the day before stood before them, about ready to use the shared bathroom herself. She wreaked of bitterness and crossed her arms at the sight of Kaito and Haruhi together. Haruhi looked her straight in the eyes but continued on her way, holding Kaito's arm gently to guide her around the new obstacle. Continuing to feel the glare on her back, Haruhi looked over to her small friend.

"So, why the animosity? Is she like that towards everyone? I don't even know her name yet."

"That's Kobayashi Akari," Kaito answered a little less brightly than before. "I don't know much about her but I'd stay clear of her if I were you. We're both thrown away but she's been here longer so watch out. I think she has an in with the staff. She can make life miserable. I heard she has a boyfriend in the Yacuza. Don't let the staff know though. She'll deny it and then you'll be in big trouble with everyone."

"Well, I'll gladly stay out of her way. I'm really not looking for trouble." Haruhi took a _second_ to process what the girl said and turned to face her. "What did you mean by 'thrown away?'"

"Oh," the girl shrugged and looked upset. "No one wants us. Our families don't want us and we aren't up for adoption. No one would want us anyways."

Haruhi blinked and didn't know what to say. Emotions were never her forte and she had no clue how to comfort the poor girl. She put her arm on her friend's shoulder and bent down to her level.

"Well, I want to be your friend. I'm all alone now too and at least we'll have each other."

The small girl tried to smile and slightly hugged her sempei. The two girls separated to get ready for the day. Haruhi softly closed her door and went to find her contacts. She did the best she could to put them in, being slightly out of practice. Brushing her hair, she found the clothes that she had hung up from the day before and checked over them to make sure they were clean. After her small inspection, she slipped on her uniform and collected her textbooks together. She managed to finish her homework and was looking forward to lunch today. The classroom would be silent while everyone else went to the lunchroom. She could skip the meal and get ahead of the class material. She didn't have lunch to bring anyways. Ouran didn't offer discounted lunches, (why would they need to), and Hiroo orphanage didn't provide a bento. Haruhi never felt hungry anymore so it didn't bother her. Logically, she knew she would need the nutrients in order to focus on her studies so she went to meet Kaito for breakfast.

Grabbing a bowl of miso soup and an egg Haruhi went to sit at the girl's table to wait for her new friend. She had the chance to look at the room. The boys and girls were separated by different sides almost as if there was an invisible barrier between the two. There were only about 40 inhabitants besides the staff and they were all trickling in for breakfast. Haruhi silently watched her neighbors as they went along their day. Scanning the room she caught a pair of eyes from across the room. The boy was around Haruhi's age. His eyes were as dark as his hair and he blinked back at Haruhi. Both faces showed little emotion but a friendly exchange seemed to be taking place.

"Hi Haruhi!" Kaito obstructed Haruhi's view and plopped down in the chair beside her.

"Hello Kaito," Haruhi smiled back. The previous moment quickly ended as soon as it had begun. "So, do you go to Ouran Elementary School?"

Kaito scrunched up her face in distaste. "Yes," she seemed to admit.

"Don't you like it?" asked Haruhi.

"Not really. I'm not very good at school and I can't seem to remember anything."

"Would you like me to help you with your schoolwork. Studying is a guilty pleasure of mine."

Kaito's eyes flickered in surprise and disbelief for a split second. "Well, umm. Sure. I could really use some help."

Haruhi genuinely smiled at the girl. "It's a deal! Could we meet right before dinner?" Kaito simply shook her head yes. Haruhi looked at the clock and hurriedly finished her meal. "I have to get going, Kaito. See you soon?"

"See you soon," confirmed Kaito.

"Good luck today," Haruhi lightly squeezed her young friend's shoulder as she stood up. She quickly cleared her place and grabbed her backpack to make the short walk to school.

* * *

Turning the corner, Haruhi focused on visually imagining the geographical location of Japan's northernmost islands for her social studies class. They would have a quiz this week testing the students' knowledge and Haruhi was determined to ace it. She faintly heard a pair of footsteps quickly descend behind her but she ignored it as one of the many strangers along the street. It wasn't until the boy from breakfast ran beside her and started to walk backwards did Haruhi snap out of her head.

"Hey! It's Fujioka, right?" asked the newcomer with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"Word gets around," he shrugged. "My name's Ito Asahi." He smiled and offered his hand. Haruhi shook it while walking.

"Hi Ito. It's nice to meet you," Haruhi smiled back with her practiced smile. She nodded her head towards Ouran Academy. "Are you going this direction?" she asked.

"I am now," he smiled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you go to Ouran Academy too?"

Asahi took a second to turn back forward, keeping the same speed as Haruhi.

"No, I go to Ouran High but I like the view this way better."

"Oh, really? It seems kind of ordinary to me." Haruhi slightly looked around her.

"So, you're going to Ouran Academy? How'd you manage that? Are you a secret heiress?" joked the boy.

"No, I received a scholarship." Haruhi paused. "It seems like a really good school so far. Do you like Ouran High?"

"Yeah, I guess it's alright." The boy shrugged his shoulders. A slight awkwardness took over the two. "So, how do you like Hiroo (orphanage) so far?"

"It's okay, I guess." The corner of Haruhi's lips turned slightly down. "It's a lot different from what I'm used to."

"Yeah, that's understandable. Is this the first place you've been?"

Haruhi shook her head in the affirmative. She answered a simple "Yeah." Clearing her throat she glanced at the boy. "Have you been there long?"

"Yeah, for almost a year. It's the second place I've been to so far. It's really nice compared to some other places but it's not home, ya'know?"

"Yeah," Haruhi sighed. Looking up she saw the gates to Ouran Academy. "Well, it was nice to meet you Ito. I have to get to class but I hope you enjoy your walk," she offered.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you too, Fujioka. And it's Asahi, by the way."

"Okay, Asahi. Have a good day."

Not waiting for a reply Haruhi, quickly walked through the gates and up the long driveway to her school. She could have been mistaken but she thought she faintly heard Asahi say goodbye behind her. Haruhi found her way to her classroom and sat in the same seat from the day before. She took out her social studies book and quizzed herself on some of the inhabited islands of Japan. It was still very early and Haruhi was the first student in the classroom. The quietness was disrupted by a groan and the thump of someone's head falling into the desk beside her.

"I can't believe we had a meeting before school," mumbled the desk beside Haruhi. "What are we supposed to do now, Kaoru?" it whined.

The younger twin shrugged his shoulders. He sat sat down beside his twin and took out a sketchbook. "Mom's been wanting some new ideas to show her."

"Ugh, that sounds so boring right now! And besides, I already emailed her some sketches last night." The older twin turned his head to the side and noticed Haruhi for the first time. He suddenly sat up and caught his twin's eyes. "Hmm," a new idea formed between them at the prospect of a new toy. Suddenly Hikaru was beside Haruhi. Bending down to swing an arm around her Hikaru was waiting for a reaction. The hairy shag of a head momentarily hid Haruhi's face. "Hey, new kid," replied Hikaru with a wide smirk.

"What are you working on?" asked Karuo swinging his other arm around Haruhi's shoulders from the other side.

"Huh?" Haruhi suddenly realized their attention on her. Looking at the twins' faces beside her she failed to realized the sudden surprised silence from the two. Haruhi was always clueless as to the appeal of her fine eyes and she lacked the social awareness to see the effect it had on others. "Oh, I'm just going over the Hokkaido prefecture right now." She flipped her notebook over to read about the Prefectural Natural Park on the Okushiri Island.

 _Oh, did they want to sit here,_ she thought.

Looking back up she met the eyes of the twins. They somehow made their way beside each other and in front of Haruhi. Their eyes stared at her wide eyed and unblinking. "Hey, I didn't think this was anyone's seat." She waved her hands in front of her a little. "I don't really care where I sit so if you really wanted to sit here you can."

Kaoru blinked first, "Uh, no…"

"...that's okay," finished Hikaru. The two twins briefly looked at each other and looked back at Haruhi.

"You're shy, huh?" they asked together. "You haven't acted very sociably yesterday and we don't know much about you."

Haruhi tilted her head in thought. How _are they speaking together? I wonder if they developed a special language when they were younger. What was it called? Crypto...something. Secret speech. What's the Greek word for speech? Phase? Phasia? Yeah, that's it. Phasia. Cryptophasia._

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" asked Kaoru eyeing her home creation.

 _They must be very close. They're a very close proximity to each other._

The twins quickly grabbed a hold of each of her wrists. Haruhi barely had time to look down before they tugged her up. Before she knew it, the twins whisked her away from her desk and down the hallway.

 _Wait? What?_

Haruhi's scream echoed down the hallway of Ouran Academy.

 _Where are they taking me?! Mom, Dad, this isn't what I had planned today!_

Haruhi quickly found herself in the boy's bathroom down the hall. The twins held a new Ouran uniform in front of them.

 _Where did that even come from?_ _Oh crap, I'm going to get in trouble for being in the boy's bathroom!_

"Here, change into this uniform," the twins said together.

"What?! But why?" Haruhi yelled.

"Don't ask questions," they said together as they descended upon her with the uniform.

"No way!" Haruhi backed away from them into the wall.

"CHANGE! CHANGE!" the twins chanted.

 _Holy crap! What's going on?_

Haruhi smacked their hands away. "FINE! I'll change," she snapped back. "But you two need to get out!" Haruhi maneuvered around the twins and swung the boy's bathroom door open. Her sudden strength and speed surprised the twins. Working with that same element of surprise, Haruhi grabbed a hold of the twins with a force she wasn't aware she possessed and pushed them out of the room. Slamming the door shut behind them and locking the door.

The twins barely caught themselves as they toppled out of the bathroom. Simultaneously looking at each other and realizing maybe Haruhi shouldn't be in the boy's bathroom after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for their new toy to make an appearance. A small group of admirers began to collect themselves along the hallway. The giddy fangirls enjoyed watching two of their favorite hosts interact, (or really just act). Where the twins were once casually leaning on the other, their new audience sparked the opportunity to feed their inner trolls. The brothers took full advantage to push the boundaries and see what pandemonium they could cause. Hikaru leaned over to "fix" his brother's tie, choosing to instead pull his twin closer. Hikaru's cheek grazed its mirror image. He lowered his head even further and sniffed his brothers neck.

"Hikaru?" purposely using his own name. "Did you use my cologne this morning?" He lifted his head to look at his brother.

"I couldn't help it, Kaoru," Kaoru said looking at his brother with puppy dog eyes. "I like being reminded of you. Sitting next to you isn't enough sometimes." The twins looked longingly into each other's eyes, only Mō separating the two.*

A chorus of "Kawaiiiiiii" was heard. Too busy in their banshee excitement, they missed the handsome second year efficiently approach the twins.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. You will need to contact your estate's animal department. The cat handler has yet to drop of the jaguar for this afternoon's event," said the elder student.

"Sure, Kyoya-sempai, which one?" they asked.

"Specifically the Indochinese leopard used in your mother's photo shoot for her summer 2002 collection."

"Sure thing, sampei," the twins said, standing back up straight. They simultaneously leaned against the wall, their right legs bent in a model pose. Hikaru flipped his cell phone open as he began to call the Hitachiin Sanctuary for Exotic Animals. The sound of the door opening stopped him, revealing the newly dressed Haruhi from the boy's bathroom. As if a ray of sunshine suddenly appeared, Haruhi stepped into the light. The small crowd gapped at the cute new student who appeared from the boy's bathroom.

"Aww," the twins converged onto their new project. Sandwiching Haruhi between them they snuggled their cheeks against hers. "Isn't our new toy so cute!"

"New what?" asked an irritated Haruhi.

I slow murmur began to build. "Who is he?" "He's so close with the twins!" "They look adorable together!" "Isn't that the new scholarship student?" "Oh, he's smart too!"

Kyoya lifted his head, reflecting the morning sun that had suddenly appeared just a moment before. He would have been blinded by the light but only saw dollar signs instead.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Make sure to bring your new friend this afternoon. We need to talk."

"You got it," they said in unison.

The twins locked their arms with Haruhi and walked her back to class.

"If we'd know you'd look like this we would have helped you yesterday," Kaoru said looking her up and down.

"All we have to do is fix your sloppy hair now," offered Hikaru as he ruffled his free hand through her hair.

"It's tousled," mumbled Haruhi. "And who cares what I look like. Why are you guys doing this anyways?"

"Isn't that obvious? Because you're our toy." They stopped walking and hugged her.

"Get off me!" Haruhi pushed their faces away from her. "Now, get this straight. I am not your toy!" She took off the jacket and a few girlish squeals were heard behind the trio. "You can have this back and I'll give you the rest later." She stormed off into their new classroom.

"She's so cute," gushed Kaoru.

"Already taking her clothes off for us, Kaoru." Both smirked and Kaoru couldn't repress his laughter.

Haruhi was fuming. She wasn't that far away when she heard Hikaru's last comment. _Those jackasses! I've already been stripped of everything else. Now they're objectifying me?_ She felt cheapened and disgusted. _Deep breaths, Haruhi. You can't fall apart here. Not here. Not in front of these rich bastards. You'll have to suck it up for a little bit longer._ With one final huff she sat back at her desk just in time for class to begin.

It was difficult to pay attention. The twins were busy making jokes. Haruhi zoned them out but knew she was most likely the center of it. A few notes found their way onto her desk. She never found out from who as she refused to open them and set them in the furthest corner away from her. She was grateful when the teacher finally excused the students for lunch. Haruhi bolted out of her seat with her books in hand. She didn't want to deal with anyone else and the increasing attention from the twins and random girls were beginning to take its toll. She was determined to find the library for some quiet time. She knew the school had three of them and it would be a good hiding place to pass the time.

She quickly sped down the hallway and snuck a peak behind her to make sure she was alone. Suddenly, she rebounded off something hard. The force of it knocked her off her feat.

 _Geez, that hurt._ Haruhi looked up from where she fell and saw a large hand extend in front of her to help her up.

"Oh, sorry about that." Haruhi got up by herself and held the hand at the last moment to appear grateful. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It was my fault," replied the tall first year with a deep voice. He bent down to pick up her notebook that had fallen and handed it back to the girl.

"Are you okay?" asked a little boy with wide eyes.

"Yes I am. Thanks. And it really was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You do seem like you're in a hurry," the little boy replied.

 _Oh, these are the two guys I saw the other day. I really wasn't seeing things._

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the library."

"We can show you if you want. My name is Hunny and this is Mori. We're third years here."

"Eh?" Haruhi looked at Hunny and Mori. _How is he a third year?_ "Uh, konnichiwa Hunny-sempei, Mori-sempei. I'm Fuijioka Haruhi."

"Oh, you're so cute Haru-chan!"

 _Haru-chan?_ Haruhi ticked at the honorific. "Umm, I really do have to get going. It was nice to meet you though." She bowed quickly and went along her way.

"She was cute, huh?" Hunny looked up.

"Mmm," Mori confirmed with a nod.

"I wonder why she's in a boy's uniform," Hunny pondered as he hugged his stuffed bunny.

Haruhi never did find her quiet solitude. All the libraries seemed to be full of people.

 _Why aren't they in the lunchroom? Or anywhere else for that matter._ She ended up roaming the hallways a little bit more before returning to her classroom. She turned the corner to find the twins waiting for her at the door.

"Hey," began Kaoru.

"Where were you?" finished Hikaru.

She looked at the two and brushed past them through the door.

"We were going to walk with you to lunch." They said together.

"Maybe some other time." Haruhi sat back at her desk and began to arrange her books and pencils.

"What are you doing after school?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm meeting my parents."

"Well, that doesn't sound very fun," said Kaoru. "How about we treat you to some tea after school."

"No, thanks. I told them I'd be there."

The twins shared a look and they returned to their own seats.

"If you say so," sung Hikaru with an evil grin.

 _Well, that doesn't sound very sincere,_ thought Haruhi.

The second half of the day mirrored the first. Haruhi continued to brush aside the little notes at her desk. It began to form a small mound and a few were starting to fall off the desk. The twins continued to snicker and contribute to the growing pile. When the students were finally released for the end of the day, Haruhi bounded out of her chair. Unfortunately for her, the twins were ready this time. Before she could get through the door, she felt both her elbows being grabbed. She was lifted off the ground and once again whisked away to an unknown location.

"Hey! Wait! You can't do this!"

"Sorry. Direct orders. You're coming with us," they grinned.

Quicker than humanly possible, Haruhi and the twins found themselves before a set of double doors. Keeping a firm grip on Haruhi's arm, Hikaru opened the door swiftly. For a moment, Haruhi was speechless. Somehow she found herself in front of a rainforest. Four elder student appeared to be waiting for them as Kaoru and Hikaru proceeded to drape themselves across her shoulders and directed her inside.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," Haruhi heard from six different voices. The four elder students before her were dressed in exotic garb, showing off an impressive display of skin. _Isn't that against the honor code?_

"Welcome to the host club, Fujioka-san, we've been expecting you," replied a boy with glasses and a smirk.

 _How does he know my name?_

"Hikaru, Kaoru, why don't you get dressed."

The twins pat her on the head and left to get changed. She glared at them as they walked away. Turning on the pads of her feet, she headed for the door to make her escape.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka! You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about!" A tall blue eyed blonde popped up and barred her from getting closer to the door.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous," she heard from one of the dark haired boys from behind her. "It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into our school."

Haruhi's patience was wearing thin.

"You're a hero to other people Fujioka-san. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel in an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down on by others." The blonde began to pose and walk like he was on the runway, giving Haruhi a clear path to the doors. She stomped forward and tried to tug them open. Finding them stuck, she began to panic. Fighting the doorknob further and trying to force it open.

 _Why is it locked?_ "I think you all are taking this too far," Haruhi began. "I need to be somewhere, can you please open the door?"

"Spurned, neglected, thrown away! Long live the poor!" the Blonde turned around and caught Haruhi by her shoulders. "We welcome you to our world of beauty." He picked up an expensive looking vase and showered her with its contents of rose petals and glitter.

 _That's going to be a pain to clean up._ Haruhi ducked her head, speaking through her bangs,

"You don't understand I have to get out of here."

"Hey, hold on a second Haru-chan," Hunny exclaimed as he gave her a hug. You must be like a superhero or something? That's so cool!"

"Fujioka-san, I'd like to discuss something with you that may profit both of us," Kyoya sat down near a chair an opened his laptop. "According to my sources, you've been put into a rather... difficult position as of late."

Haruhi lowered her head even more and squeezed her hands into fists. Hunny continued to cling to her as she raised her shoulders to physically protect herself from the coming onslaught. Sensing Haruhi's incoming aura, Mori picked Hunny up and backed away from the growing demon. Haruhi took a deep breath as she attempted to calm herself.

"You seem to have quite the impact towards our clientele," Kyoya continued. "I believe you would be a rather lucrative asset to the host club."

"Excuse me? You want me to join a _host_ club?" Questioned Haruhi.

"Why, yes. It would be a very beneficial experience for you to gain reputable relationships and network with those of the highest pedigree. You have a rather unique allure in this school."

The twins came out showing their bare chests and wearing matching lavalavas.

"Yeah, like Pip."* The twins looked at each other and smirked. They proceeded to walk towards their favorite new toy. Haruhi glanced to the side and saw them stalk forward.

"We certainly have great expectations for you little piplette," replied the Blonde with a wink.

"Don't touch me," she said in a low voice.

"What was that?" the blonde and twins asked in unison leaning in closer. Haruhi felt them get increasingly closer and jumped back.

"I said don't touch me!" she snapped. "How dare you! Is it because I'm poor in your eyes? Is it because I'm a commoner? Is it because I don't have any guardians that care for me anymore? Is the poor little orphan an easy prey to you guys?"

"Huh?" the group of boys asked together? They collectively drew closer to their fellow hosts and away from the growing threat.

"You heard me!" She turned towards Kyoya. "An _asset_? I could be _profitable_ to your club? There is nothing that would tempt me to lower my standards to such a degree. I will succeed without _your_ networks, thank you very much."

"Uh, Haruhi," began Hikaru.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," ended Kaoru.

"And what misunderstanding is that, Kaoru? That I would take my clothes off for you and your brother? Do you think I'm so dense that I didn't hear what Hikaru said after dressing me up like a toy?" Haruhi proceeded to unbutton her shirt. "I said I'd give this back to you and quite frankly, I don't want anything to do with any of you near me. I'm not some object you can control!" Haruhi threw the shirt down on the ground, and turned around. She forced the door open with her shoulder, slamming it shut behind her.

An eerie silence filled the room as the group slowly realized what course their actions had taken. Suddenly, a shattered 8,000,000 yen vase was heard as it slipped through Tamaki's fingers. His confusion evident on his face as he tried to process what just happened. "So, Haruhi's a girl?"

* * *

 **Remember when I said Haruhi would find her happiness soon? Yeah, I lied. So, this is Haruhi's come apart. She's about due for one of those. I still have my fingers crossed for her though. Here's hoping for some positive character development. This chapter felt rather rushed for my taste. I wanted to fit it all into one chapter. There were a lot of hosts to introduce and misunderstandings to take place. Good thing I'm not getting paid, eh? I would like to come back and possibly push the envelope a little more. Should I play around with the sexual misconception a bit more?**

 **So, where should the host club go from here? I have a pretty good idea but am still milling around the details. What course of action would be best? Groveling? Conniving? Calling the hosts' individual lawyers in preparations for any unwanted but possible lawsuits headed their way?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Possible triggers ahead. I included thoughts of suicide in this chapter. Although I tried to avoid specific details, you may want to skip this chapter if that kind of thing bugs you.**

* * *

Haruhi could care less what others thought of her. Still, she recognized the need to blend into societal norms to avoid unnecessary confrontation. Escaping a closed room with six handsome men in a camisole could easily be misconstrued, especially when said girl was contorting her face in order not to cry. Haruhi raced down the hallway hoping the awkward timing would find her pathway clear of an audience. For once, Haruhi had some luck as she raced down the abandoned corridor. She had managed to somehow grab her backpack during the previous chaos and switched it to hide her front. _I look awkward, anyways. Might as well prevent an embarrassing show._

The constant running from the previous weeks were starting to benefit the usually clumsy student. Haruhi had one place she yearned to run towards more than anywhere else. She wanted her mom and dad. But she didn't think she could face them with the thoughts that were starting to invade her mind. She was alone. The full realization of her plight dawning on her. She was surrounding by rich and powerful bastards. She had little control and little guidance. The world started to sway before her as she began to gasp for air. The panic fully setting in. Haruhi made it outside but knew she would never make it to her room in time. She sprinted on the grounds of the school until she was hidden behind a grove of trees. She bent over with her hands on her knees but couldn't catch her breathe. She began to hyperventilate and her throat tightened.

 _I can't breathe._ The panic increased and she tried to sit down but began to get chest pains. She became restless as she attempted different positions to calm down. _What's going on?_ She tried to clutch her heart and began to dry heave onto the ground. _Focus, control on your breathing. I feel the grass and dirt. I can smell it too. The trees are rustling. Students are talking in the distance. Birds are chirping. Oh, gods, why? Why am I alone? What did I do that was so wrong? I tried to be good Mom and Dad. Why did you leave me? Why can't I just die here. I just want to stop breathing. What's the point of going on? No one would miss me. I wouldn't have to bother mom and dad. They wouldn't have to plan my funeral. I haven't talked to any of my old friends. It wouldn't affect anyone and would be a relief. This would solve my problems. I can't possibly keep going to Ouran. Who knows if my grades will keep me there. I have no connections and no future. I would probably end up a prostitute anyways. I'd be dead inside already._

 _I don't want people to confuse this as asking for help especially if I'm not successful. Could I pass it off as an accident in case it doesn't go according to plan. Possibly fall on the subway tracks like Anna Karenina. No, there would be too many people around. Someone else could get hurt and they probably have loved ones. That would be selfish. They don't deserve that. It can't be where someone else would get hurt. I could go at night. I could get to the Chuo lines on foot._

She began to focus on her dark thoughts. Haruhi found her breathing began to go back to normal, although her body continued to spasm as she attempted take back the control over her own body. It felt good to have some kind of control again.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better," murmured Kyoya as he reassessed the shattered mess.

"What was she talking about," Hunny asked innocently as he and Mori turned to the three biggest culprits.

"Yeah, Kyoya," Tamaki turned to his best friend. "What happened? We need to sort this out."

Kyoya fixed his eyeglasses to help hide his reaction. He was usually so much better at this.

"It would appear I miscalculated our new Honor student." Kyoya glanced at the twins, trying to gauge just how busy they'd been that day.

"What was she talking about," softly began Hikaru.

"When she said she was an orphan?" finished Kaoru.

"Her mother passed away when she was 5 years old," informed Kyoya. "Her father more recently got sick and developed Streptococcus pneumoniae. He had asthma and a weakened immune system most likely due to an unconventional work schedule. Still, Fujioka-Ryoji was a relatively healthy individual, and the life threatening result came as a surprise. Antibiotics and oxygen therapy were administered but it appears he checked into the hospital too late. Haruhi has no known kinship and is currently residing in the nearby Haroo orphanage." _Remember to use more empathy towards individuals who have experienced shock or trauma,_ wrote Kyoya in his notebook. _Consider a new name for the "Host Club."_

"So, she's all alone?" asked Hunny.

All eyes turned to Kyoya for the answer. Kyoya looked up from the notebook in his hands. "In a manner of speaking, yes," he affirmed.

The hosts took a moment for the news to seep in. Hikaru, never one to be in tune with his thoughts or feelings, stalked out of the music room and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey, Hikaru, wait!" Kaoru called as he followed his brother outside. The door closed more softy after Kaoru and silence once again engulfed the music room.

Tamaki pondered as he cradled his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "Men, we were all at fault here! There's a young maiden that needs our help!" He thrust his fist into the air and struck a pose.

The moment was disrupted when the door opened and a number of excited girls trampled through the door. Their exuberant demeanor evident as they had just witnessed the topless twins run from the room. Obviously, the twins' were exhibiting their magnificent raw prowess to woo one of the girls. Each thinking it _had_ to have been for them. The smell of man meat fed their craving for more attention and they began to frenzy.

The hosts sweatdropped and sighed at their newest predicament. As they were well versed in concealing their private emotions, the four handsome boys plastered on their smiles and welcoming demeanors.

"Let's welcome our guests and continue the discussion after club activities. We will finish our hosting early today so we can better evaluate the situation." Kyoya knew that Haruhi was quickly becoming a novelty of the school and any negative association had the possibility of damaging their reputations. Kyoya's father would not handle such a scandal, no matter how small it may be.

"Welcome ladies," Kyoya flipped the switch and approached the female students. "We're pleased you came to visit us this afternoon."

"Yes, welcome fair princesses to your tropical paradise."

* * *

"Hey! Hikaru, wait!"

Hikaru didn't completely stop but began to walk slower so Kaoru could catch up. Kaoru caught up with Hikaru on the grounds outside. Matching his pace, Kaoru walked along in contemplative silence. The indifference they showed towards others was always second nature. Sure, most children of the wealthy had their own troubles, but the twins were never concerned over the spoiled tantrums often heard from their peers. It was a foreign concept to care for someone other than family. Haruhi was different. Determined and ambitious, she had already experienced a tragic life. Hikaru remembered his sly remarks and his face reddened. He was ashamed, and the feeling both confused and overwhelmed him. The two continued towards a set of random trees.

"I think I screwed up, Kaoru."

"We both kind of screwed up," replied Kaoru. He placed his arm around his brother. "It's cold out here. Why don't we go back inside?"

Hikaru shook his head and stopped walking. "I can't just yet." Hikaru took a step away from Kaoru. Feeling the brisk air, both wrapped their arms around themselves and frowned. Hikaru lowered his head, letting the bangs hide his embarrassment. They took a few moments to getting lost in their thoughts. Kaoru eyed Hikaru from the side.

"Do you think it was a mistake, Hikaru? She told us apart."

"I don't know, Kaoru. No one's done that before. It could have been a guess."

"What if we lost the one person who could cross into our world?"

"I don't know what to do. It's always been us versus them."

"We were so afraid of someone breaking the door and hurting us, we hurt someone else instead."

"Someone wholesome."

"Yeah, we screwed up." Kaoru put his arm around his brother. "Hikaru, we need to fix this. Let's go back inside and talk to the Boss. We'll figure something out."

Hikaru continued to look at the ground but allowed Kaoru to guide him back inside the school.

"Next time, remember to bring a jacket before you run out of the room."

The twins failed to notice the girl behind the copse of trees. Numb and cold, she lay staring at the sky at that point. Pondering what she overheard and braving herself to finally leave her small haven of solitude. She continued the fight to control her breathing, she listened as their footsteps became more distant. She was free to take one last shuddering breath as she stood up. She tried to brush the dirt off of her and was temporarily embarrassed about her current predicament. She'd have to get back to the home, hopefully unnoticed. There wasn't any time to see her parents today, and she figured she'd be with them soon anyways. Still, Haruhi was distraught she wasn't able to pay her respects. She smoothed her wild hair and looked down at her camsoled front. _Crap, this is going to stand out. Maybe if I take the back streets I won't bring much attention to myself._ She fixed her backpack, trying to cover herself as best as she could. She began walking behind the shrubbery. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought as she rolled her eyes. Carefully, she made it to the fence and looked around. It was convenient timing as most of the students had already left or were in the middle of club activities. Stealing herself, she stepped out of the clearing and began to speed walk as casual as she could.

"Hey, Fujioka!"

 _Crap. Maybe if I keep walking he'll think I didn't hear him._ The sound of quickened footsteps came up behind her. She lowered her head and put on a practice demeanor. Looking back up, she forced a fake smile.

"Ohayo, Asahi."

"Whoa, what happened?" He gently took her arm but she shifted away, not wanting to be touched.

"Nothing," she blushed. "It was just a weird day, that's all."

"Here," Asahi stopped walking and unzipped his jacket. "At least wear this."  
Haruhi looked at Asahi as his arm was outstretched trying to hand Haruhi the jacket.

"No, that's okay. It isn't that far."

He continued to give her a tired look and kept his arm outstretched. Haruhi's mouth straightened to a thin line as she weighed her options. The need to blend in overcame her need for independence and she gently took his jacket. Stopping to take off her backpack and slipping it on, she noticed it smelled fresh.

"Thanks. I'll give it back to you tomorrow, or maybe when the staff isn't watching."

"It's a deal," he smiled. Sensing that she didn't want to talk, they continued to walk in silence. She stopped before turning around the corner.

"I'll wait until you get inside. I don't want to start any gossip, especially wearing your jacket."

"Why don't you go first? I can wait here I don't mind."  
"Neither do I," Haruhi shrugged. "I kind of like being outside right now."

"Well, if you say so. Can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

"Eh, well, I don't want to be a nuisance." _I have other plans._

"Nah, I insist. It's kind of fun."

 _Crap._ "Sure. I can give this back to you, then."

He smiled and turned back around with his hands in his pocket and a slight skip to his step.

 _Well, tomorrow might be awkward. I should give back his jacket sometime tonight._

Haruhi waited a few minutes before following Asahi inside. She quickly turned down her hall hoping to avoid being noticed.

A voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Why do you have a boy's jacket," Akari asked behind her.

 _Ugh, where did she even come from? Has her voice always been so nasally or am I noticing it more now. Geez, it has to be one of the worst sounds in the world._

"You know, you aren't supposed to be with _boys_ here."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned towards Akari. "You really don't have anything to worry about."

Akari noticeably looked Haruhi up and down. "Oh, I know that. And it's Kobayashi-senpei to you." She walked passed, intentionally bumping Haruhi.

 _Geez, this is juvenile. Are all her interactions with people drive-by insults? She's going to be elated when she hears of my demise. Ugh, I'd hate giving her that satisfaction._ Haruhi went into her room to grab her towel and a change of clothes. She needed a shower badly.

The warm water felt nice and it temporarily washed away her thoughts. Haruhi took the time to clean off all the grime. However odd it may seem, she wanted to look nice. She was grateful to take her shower before anyone else. It still had warm water. She didn't mind using it all up, just this once. She dried herself off and changed into a simple outfit. It was one of the last dresses her dad had bought her as well as a simple white cardigan to keep her warm. She didn't have the heart to throw away the dress with all her other belongings. It was pink and slightly ruffled at the top. Haruhi didn't even know he had bought it for her until she was packing up his belongings.

Walking out of the bathroom, she saw Kaito waiting by her door and remembered the study session they scheduled earlier that day.

"Oh, Ohayo Kaito"

The young girl perked up hearing her name.

"Ohayo Haruhi! Thank you for helping me! I've been so excited all day today! We could make this a thing! I know I could use the help."

Haruhi simply smiled and didn't bother to abject.

"Sure. What did you need help on tonight?"

"Well, I'm not good at math."

"Math it is then," Haruhi opened up her door and they both sat down on her bed.

The night passed in relative ease. During dinner, Haruhi remained silent. Sometimes, she would slightly smile at the overanimated girl beside her. From time to time, she'd make an obligatory "uh-huh" or "hmm." She went through the motions of eating but didn't taste anything. Her happiness was drained and life had won.

 _I'll go to the tracks when everyone's sleeping. I could leave through my window. It's only about a 5 foot drop on the other side. Hopefully they'll think I just ran away. Maybe they won't even bother to look for me. That would be best. I can leave Asahi's jacket on the chair he usually sits in. He'd have it for the morning. It'll still be cool outside and he'll need it. I really should have transferred all of the money to Kaito. I'm still too young to make a will myself. Perhaps a letter of intentions would suffice? She could probably use the money. It isn't too much. It may not be legally binding but maybe she'd get something. It would have been fun to research the correct lingo to use. I'll try my best to write a professional letter. Mom, dad, I'll see you soon._

"Haaaaaaaaarruhi!" Kaito waved her friends in front of Haruhi. "Hello! Anyone there?"

Haruhi's smile never reached her eyes but she playfully pushed Kaito's hands away.

"Of course. I just zoned out for a minute," replied Haruhi.

Haruhi continued to write a letter at her desk. The room illuminated by the waxing gibbous moon.

I, Fujioka Haruhi, being of sound mind, not acting in duress or undue influence, do further direct to pay any debts, taxes, or funeral experiences to be paid from my current estate. Any access, funds, personal property, or other assets in my possession to be bequeathed to Watababe Kaito.

Kaito,

We have known each other for only a short time. I admire your kindness and sincerity. You will do amazing things in this lifetime. Remain brave and true to yourself.

-Haruhi

 _Haruhi, you hypocrite. But it's short and to the point. It doesn't really matter anyways._

She put on her slippers and grabbed Asahi's neatly folded jacket. She stopped and listened to the silent night before she opened the door. _Make this quick._ Quickly looking down both directions of the hallway she saw darkness and bounded down towards the direction of the dining room. Not wanting to get caught, she rushed to put Asahi's jacket in his chair and sped back to her room. The darkened hallway continued to help provide cover. It also prevented her from noticing the figure poised to knock on her door. In a quiet collision, both girls "meeped" as they fell down.

"Haruhi?" The voice sounding like Kaito questioned.

"Kaito? What are you doing here?" Haruhi whispered back and whipped her head around to see if anyone witnessed the impact. She gently grabbed the girl by the arm and slipped them both through the door. The window provided enough light for the girls to finally see each other.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Haruhi questioned.

"Uhh...I was just lonely."

Haruhi's head and shoulders slumped.

Kaito continued to fidget and timidly asked, "Can I possibly sleep over tonight?"

"What?" a slight irritation evident in Haruhi's tone.

"Well, I've never had a sister before and I just feel kind of lonely."

"But, I'm not your sister," Haruhi deadpanned.

Silence overtook the room.

"But, I've never had anyone care before."

 _Oh, crap._ "Kaito, you barely know me. You can't get too attached." The look of hurt was evident on Kaito's face. Her puppy dog eyes shined with unshed tears. _Maybe tomorrow then._

"Okay, Kaito. Just tonight though." _Please don't get attached._

Kaito's smile overtook her face and she began to nuzzle Haruhi's cheek. _What did I get myself into?_

Haruhi spent most of the night staring at her ceiling. Contemplating if she should leave her new shadow behind while she continued on with her plan. It would be easy to climb out of the window. Kaito was sound asleep and she could easily walk to the train tracks. Although she may be scared when she wakes up. She finally surmised that could have a detrimental effect on the poor girl's psyche and decided to postpone her plans a bit longer. She looked over at the peaceful girl. Haruhi's own features softened. Kaito had been alone so much longer than Haruhi. _Could she be stronger than me? What effect would this have on her?_ Haruhi rolled over and turned her back on the girl. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Haruhi, wake up!" Kaito jumped and clobbered her senpei.

"Ugh, get off me!"

Kaito giggled and began to jump on the bed, (and consequently, Haruhi's legs).

"Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" Haruhi tried to stand but got caught in the now rolled sheets and fell out of the bed.

"Ah! Haruhi!" Kaito thumped down beside her. "You okay?"

"Yes," Haruhi kicked the sheets off and smiled. Kaito reached out her hand and helped Haruhi to her feet. Haruhi bent down to collect her sheets and started to make the bed.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"What's this?" Haruhi turned around to find Kaito holding the note from the night before. A sudden shock went through Haruhi and her mouth gaped open.

"Nothing," Haruhi finally replied as she snatched the note back. She saw Kaito's questioning gaze and rolled her eyes. "Really, Kaito it's nothing for you to worry about."

Kaito's inquiring gaze hardened. "Why?" she demanded.

Haruhi took a deep breath and her head fell to the side.

"Why!" Kaito demanded again.

"Shh, Kaito. Don't get us in trouble. I'm pretty sure we can't share rooms." Haruhi tried to quiet the girl down.

"No," Kaito grabbed the letter back and crumpled it in her hands. "You can't. You can't leave me too."

"Kaito, this isn't about you."  
"Yes it is! You're my sister now. I need help with my homework, and my cranes, and.. and Kari!" Kaito's face looked crushed and was like a dagger in Haruhi's heart.  
"Don't do this to me, Kaito." Haruhi was suddenly engulfed as the younger girl's arms encircled her. Haruhi took a deep breath and began to hug her back. _Mom, Dad? Is this your doing?_

* * *

 **I have to admit, this was a bit of a buzzkill. I've fought with some of these thoughts myself and am glad I pushed through. It's important for me to show my Haruhi with some personal weaknesses. Some people will deal with this but it can be overcome. Haruhi will be a stronger character as she continues to find purpose for herself. Just as we can and do. We'll be revisiting Haruhi's depression but I think it's time for some much needed redemption. Working on the next chapter as I upload this one so hopefully it comes out soon.**

 **Thank you for all the follows and favorites! It makes my day when I get a new notification. Animeproud2018, WasteOfMyTime, jessa9110, Shadowhell1992, Hita-Chan, and 16th-of-a-twigg, thank you for taking the time to review! I truly appreciate your feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi walked down the street towards school. She wore a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a simple gray hoodie. Kaito hadn't left her side until it was time for them to go to school. It made getting ready a little awkward for Haruhi. She realized earlier on that she no longer had a makeshit uniform and was worried about what to wear. She and Kaito worked together until they found an outfit with similar colors of the uniform she had. They borrowed pieces from their neighbors and Haruhi even borrowed the large hoodie from Kaito. It felt kind of nice to be wanted but Haruhi sighed in relief to finally obtain some solitude. Taking a deep breath, she stopped and looked towards the sky. She imagined all the people around her milling about as she stood still. _Maybe I can just stay this way forever? Is this what heaven is like? Is it chilly and cool? Can you feel the warm sunlight Mom and Dad?_

"Ohaya again!" Haruhi looked beside her and saw Asahi's pleasant grin.

"Oh, Asahi, sorry I didn't see you."

Asahi shrugged in reply. "Can I still walk you so school?" he asked.

 _Oh, yeah. I forgot about that._ "Um, sure." _Although I may not go to school today. I guess I could. Maybe I should switch my seat. Should I switch schools? Nah, I don't think mom and dad would have liked that. And it definitely wouldn't help my future, if I still have one. But then again, that still may not matter._

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, just feeling the sun. How ha-..."

Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled Haruhi from behind and lifted her into a spin.

"HHAAARRUUUUHHHHIIII!"

Haruhi yelled out in surprise as Asahi jumped back. Five other young men continued to step out of a limousine that suddenly appeared next to them on the street.

"Ah! Get off of me!"

"Tamaki, you idiot," Kyoya folded his arms as Mori rescued the petite brunette.

Mori gently set Haruhi down as she stood rigid and glared back at the new group.

"Haruhi, are these guys bugging yo-" Asahi was interrupted as the twins quickly grabbed him in a "friendly" embrace.

Haruhi stepped forward to intervene but Tamaki grabbed her hand and knelt down, forcing Haruhi to take a couple steps back to regain her balance.

"Princess, I most humbly and deeply apologize. Like the Duke Albrecht of Silesia, we have wronged our beautiful peasant girl. May the virginal spirits of the Wilis forever punish the handsome men that have so boldly mistreated you. We would deserve to be haunted by those tortured and misused. May you find it in your heart to forgive us and take pity upon our suffering."*

A small but awkward reverie of silence followed Tamaki's speech.

The twins quirked their heads to the side.

"What the hell, Boss?" questioned Hikaru.

"Why are you talking about willies?" asked Kaoru

"Punishable willies."

"Virginable willies?"

"Virginiable spirits, Kaoru."

"Who would have thought the Boss was into that sort of thing?"

"You have a problem, Boss."

"Pervert," they both smirked together.

"What? No! It's a ballet!" Tamaki yelled back and retreated back to the end of the limousine to sulk.

Free of the excess weight, Haruhi quickly grabbed Asahi's hand and tried to walk away.

"Hold on Haru-chan!" Hunny hugged Haruhi. He nuzzled her with as much innocence and cuteness that he could muster. "You, know, Tama-chun is right. You deserve an apology from all of us."

Mori's long arm extended in camaraderie. He placed a hand upon Haruhi's shoulder and attempted a friendly smile. Haruhi's stiff stance relaxed a little and she looked at the overwhelming group of guys. They were beginning to draw quite the attention from passerby's.

"That's nice and all guys, but you're going to get us in trouble. I'll be in big trouble if the staff gets the wrong idea." Haruhi looked back at the orphanage that was still in sight.

"We could be much more discrete if we gave you a ride to school," offered Kyoya. "We could even drop your friend off first."

Haruhi looked over at the perplexed Asahi sandwiched between the double devils. She caught his eyes and in a look of apology nodded her head.

"Oh! Good! Our darling daughter gets to ride with us!" exclaimed Tamaki as he ran back to the group, waving his arms.

 _Did he just say daughter? I must have misheard._

"Shall we?" Kyoya smiled and gently offered Haruhi his hand. The Western gesture was unexpected and caught Haruhi off guard. She looked upon his well manicured yet masculine hands. She tried to assess Kyoya's intent and locked eyes with him. _Bizzare, but the faster we get into the car the better. At least we won't attract anymore attention._ Haruhi hesitantly extended her own hand out. Her fingers grazed the tips of his and Kyoya looked almost pleased. Before he was able to enclose his fingers around hers, Tamaki came from behind and took her waiting palm. He maneuvered between the two and headed towards the limousine. Haruhi shrugged and followed along, somewhat relieved to get out of the public eye. Tamaki proudly led her to the door and guided her inside.

 _I wonder if being arrested feels similar,_ pondered Haruhi.

Tamaki followed her in. The two headed monster consisting of the twins carried their dumbfounded companion inside. Hunny and Mori were next as Kyoya composed himself outside. Shifting his glasses up, he bent down and gracefully maneuvered himself to the other side of the limo.

 _How is it possible to be so graceful? They all came in so effortlessly and I almost fell on my face. It's unnatural not to fumble around when you're scooching inside a crowded and enclosed space._

Haruhi's look of concentration was centered upon Kyoya when he began to speak.

"The Host Club has a lot to rectify. First, we have provided you with a new Ouran uniform, Ms. Fujioka."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Due to the careless nature in how your previous ensemble was so hastily discarded, we decided that it was only natural to provide you with one of equal or greater value. It's not only common courtesy but good business practice"

Haruhi looked down in her lap where a garment cover had suspiciously appeared.

"Umm, thanks. I guess."

"It has also come to our attention that there have been some discrepancies in what the Host Club entails."

"Host club?" Asahi asked with wide eyed and looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Interested?" quipped the twins.

"Don't worry. We're good boys," reasoned Hunny with a smile.

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time of their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful. It's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy," explained Tamaki.

 _Entertain. Playground. And responsibility to make the girls happy. What discrepancy can there be?_ Haruhi blinked at the different members of the group and began to feel as uncomfortable as Asahi looked. "Well, I'm not one to judge. You can do what you want with your lives and can consort with who ever you want to. As long as it's consensual of course. But I'm not prepared to use those _assets of pleasure_ to get ahead."

The inferred suggestion that the host club was there to _please_ the ladies of Ouran left the limousine fighting a multitude of emotions. The twins looked at each other and began to cackle. Tamaki turned red and lifted up his hand to cover his mouth. Hunny was obviously confused and looked towards Mori who didn't have any noticeable reaction except for the hint of a blush that began to form on his cheeks.. Kyoya's mouth minutely turned up at the edges upon hearing Haruhi's words.

"It would be quite the scandal if the elite Ouran Host Club were so casually _familiar_ with the daughters of some of the most prominent families in the world, on or off school premises. We use much more subtle and professional practices. No sexual contact included."

"Oh," Haruhi blinked again. _So, what do they do then? There was a tropical rainforest the other day. Do they study equatorial locations with the other students? They did have some rather interesting plants and animals. Is it a type of study group? But, why call it a host club and not a study group. I could use the extra help if this is purely academic. Teaching others would be a great way to study and understand the course material. Kyoya did say that they formed some good business contacts through the club. Is that why they were interested in me? I do have the highest test score in school history._ "So, you would like a tutor?"

"Huh?" Hunny looked even more confused.

The corners of Kyoya's mouth slightly turned down but the rest of the limousine had yet to recovery from Haruhi's previous promiscuous assumption.

"I assure you that you are amongst the highest ranking students at Ouran Academy. Morinozuka Takashi is the highest ranking of the third years, followed closely by Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Souh Tamaki is rated second in class 2A. The twins are tied for third place in their years, having recently been demoted due to your entrance of course."

"Worth it," the twins smiled friendly towards Haruhi.

"So, you are tutors then?"

"Only in the world of love, dear," flirted Tamaki.

 _I'm missing something._

The limousine slowly came to a stop in front of Ouran High School.

"Ito Asahi, I believe this is your stop," Kyoya said turning to the Ouran High student.

"Uhhh, yeah it is. And how did you know my name? I never gave it to you… or any of you. I think maybe I should stay with Har-"

Like a dirt devil, Asahi somehow spun around towards the door as an assault of goodbyes were thrown at him.

"Yeah, hi and goodbye Asa-something."

"Buh-bye Asa-chun!"

"Hmm."

"Goodbye Commoner."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Bye," Kaoru grinned mischeviously as he shut the door behind a confused Asahi.

"Uh-" _I don't even know if that was rude or not? I'm pretty sure that was uncalled for. Right?_

Kyoya turned his focus back on Haruhi. "You could study with your clients if you saw fit," he offered. "You possess a natural talent among the ladies and have gotten quite a small following already."

 _I have? What kind of following?_ Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait, but Kyoya. She's a girl. Are you expecting her to entertain girls when she is in fact herself a girl?" asked Tamaki.

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it? Haruhi is correct in saying that she is in a vulnerable position. The Host Club could be a safe haven for her in light of anymore unexpected surprises. She can receive a portion of the income she brings in to help with any future tuition or living costs. Let me reiterate in saying that there is no licentious acts associated with the Host Club, Ms. Fujioka. I sincerely apologize for portraying ourselves in anything but a gentlemanly manner."

It took a second for Tamaki to reassess the situation but turned to Haruhi and sincerely smiled at the girl. "It would be a great honor," he agreed.

Haruhi looked around the limousine to watch as six faces stared back.

"Eh, well, I have a lot to think about and can get back to you tomorrow morning." _It's to placate them for the time being. Being surrounded in the back of a-most likely-sound proof car may not be the best place to refuse such an offer._

"That seems fair," Tamaki smiled brightly but the look of worry flashed across his eyes.

The host club unconsciously nodded in agreement.

"So, Haru-chan, will you come sit with us during lunch? I can share one of my cakes with you!" offered Hunny.

"Uh, well. I usually spend that time trying to study, but thank you anyways Hunny-senpei."

"It could be a nice break, you know. Everyone deserves to have fun every now and then," Tamaki gently smiled towards Haruhi.

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

The rest of the ride went along in pleasant camaraderie. The small talk seemed superficial at first but the group began to warm up around each other. Haruhi even found herself wanting to smile at one or two of their jokes. The ride back to Ouran Academy was quick and the group found themselves in front of the school within minutes.

"Come meet up with us if you want Haru-chan," Hunny reminded Haruhi about lunch.

"Hm." Mori agreed, catching Haruhi's eyes.

She softened and smiled. "Maybe."

"If you have any questions, Ms. Fujioka, here is my card," Kyoya handed her a sleek and expensive looking card. She took it and slipped it into her bag.

"If you need a place to change please feel free to use Music Room #3. There are a few changing rooms inside and you should have the privacy you need," offered Tamaki as he gave her a friendly squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thanks, I may take you up on that."

He shook his head up and down once and followed Kyoya inside the school. Haruhi heard two people behind her awkwardly clear their throats and she turned around to face them.

"Uh, Haruhi,"

"We really need to apologize for our actions yesterday."

"It was unfair to treat you that way,"

"And we're sorry." Both twins averted their eyes and were looking anywhere but Haruhi.

 _That apology was awful._ Haruhi continued to look on. Slightly amused at how awkward they looked. _I bet they aren't used to this feeling, or apologizing for that matter. This may be a completely foreign concept to them._

"We tend to live in our own little world,"

"And it's been tougher than we thought to associate with others."

Haruhi looked back and forth between the two. Letting the discomfort settle in a little bit more. "I honestly don't know either one of you very well. You appear to be sincere. But then again are you? You've already exhibited very good acting skills." Haruhi shrugged and shook her head. "How about we just start over."

The twins both looked at her in surprise. "We'd like that."

 _Wow, they aren't being smartasses about it._ Haruhi cocked her head to the side as she assessed her classmates. _I half expected this to be a ruse._

Hikaru cleared his throat again. "Um, do you want to go to class?"

Haruhi had her pointer finger next to her cheek and she looked to the side. "Sure," she shrugged again as she turned around and headed through the school doors.

The twins stayed slight behind and walked in her shadow.

Hikaru nudged his brother and mumbled, "I knew she couldn't tell us apart."

Kaoru glanced to the side of his eyes and blinked back in front of him. Something told him that Hikaru was once again mistaken.

* * *

 ***Giselle is a ballet where a peasant girl is wrongfully seduced by a duke who is already betrothed to another. The Wilis are the spirits of women who have been wronged by their lovers. Seeking revenge, they dance with any man that comes into the cemetery at night until he dies from exhaustion. Giselle-out of pity, love, or plain stupidity-dances with the duke so tenderly that he survives until the morning, where the Wilis' all probably go back to their holes to simmer in well deserved resentment. *Shakes my head*** **I am a nerd for useless information.**

* * *

 **Should I change the rating to M for suggestive material?**

 **And Holy dialogue Ouran-man. I was afraid I would have trouble stepping out of the narrative and letting the characters converse. One of my longer chapters and it was all for a short car ride. *smacks head* Oh, well. Let's see if the Host Club screws things up. I'd think Haruhi would have a more clear mind after her emotional breakdown. Let's be honest though, she's probably not out of the water yet.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Haruhi sat at her usual desk and prepared her materials, aligning her notebook and pencils in the middle and making sure everything was straight. She didn't need everything to be orderly, but she felt content when it was. It was neat and calming. She looked down. _But that's not realistic. That's not how life works._ She turned the notebook askew and looked back up to the blackboard. _No teacher still._ She looked back down, picked up her pencil and lightly let it fall from her fingers. She watched it bounce and let it lie where it lay. She did the same to her pen. She sat her elbow on her desk and rested her head in her hand. Minutely turning her head, she caught two pairs of eyes beside her. Hikaru was scowling slightly and Kaoru looked mildly curious.

She blinked, "What?" _Stop interrupting my thoughts._ Haruhi shrugged and turned her eyes back on the blackboard. _My actions are completely normal. Oh, I should probably be studying, but for once I don't want to. Did I finish my homework last night?_ Haruhi physically gasped and sat straight up. Her hands clutched the edge of the desk. _I didn't finish my homework last night! We did Kaito's but not my own. Why would I have? I wasn't supposed to be here today. Am I going crazy? I am going crazy. Maybe I should have taken a short sabbatical before starting school. Oh crap. Oh Crap. OH CRAP. I wasn't supposed to be here today. So, maybe I shouldn't be here._

Haruhi's eyes were wide. She calmly put everything in her backpack, got up, and walked out of the room. The twins silently watching her as she walked out the door. They looked back at each other. _Odd,_ they both thought. _Even more than us,_ Kaoru communicated with a look. Hikaru agreed with a slight nod of his head.

Haruhi continued to walk in the hallway, down the stairs, and through the doors. Without really seeing, she walked down the long driveway of the school and turned the corner. _I'll just walk there. Just keep moving._ She knew where she was headed. _It makes sense._ It took much longer to get there than taking the train, but the walk was nice to calm her beating heart. When she finally reached her destination, Haruhi knelt down and looked forward. She read her surname etched into the hard stone and traced her fingers along the names of her parents.

 _I'm sorry for letting you down._ Her hands fell into her lap and she dropped her head. _Why can't you let me be with you? Don't you want me? Things have gotten a lot more difficult now that Kaito's attached. It isn't just me anymore. I'm older and she considers me a friend, no a sister. This could have a detrimental impact on her psyche. How could it affect the other children? I wouldn't want it to inspire others to end their lives. It would be silly to think I would have that much of an importance to others, but it doesn't take much when they're all hurting already. It wouldn't have been selfish if I was nameless. Now it would be selfish. I would be passing that pain unto others instead of carrying it for myself. It could lead to a chain of events for the others. I would leave everything behind. All the hurt, the loneliness, the pain. But I would be putting more of that burden on innocent people. It could increase their own thoughts and temptations. Our actions have consequences, even if we're not there to face them._

 _Aokigahara isn't that far away. Just a couple hours if someone drove. Would that be easier for the others. I could just get "lost" in the forest. How many orphans go missing in Japan? Is it a relatively normal occurance? It may not draw attention. Hm, that's something I should research more. But then Kaito would think I abandoned her. Again, what was fine yesterday is now a completely selfish act today._

Haruhi scowled and audibly sighed. She shifted to sit criss crossed next to her parents on the ground. Taking out her textbook, she opened up to the first page she was supposed to have read the day before.

* * *

"What do you mean she wasn't in class? We saw her walk in the door!" Tamaki shouted. He let out a horrified gasp, "Was she kidnapped?"

"No, Boss" the twins physically restrained Tamaki from running away.  
"She just stood up and walked out."

"No explanations."

"Before class even started."

"Alright men," Tamaki shoved the twins off him and then posed with one hand on his hips and the other pointed to his compatriots. "Kyoya, examine the security tapes from the school and associated streets. Hunny-sempei, arrange an array of cakes in case she needs sustenance. Mori-sempei, search the grounds to see if she's still on campus. Hikaru and Kaoru, call your driver in case we need a ride off school grounds. I'll notify my father of our absences. We'll find her no matter how long it takes. Even if w-"

"She's at the Aoyama Cemetery," Kyoya replied in an almost bored tone.

"Alright! Hikaru, Kaoru, is your driver ready?" questioned Tamaki.

"You got it, Boss," they replied with a thumbs up. Hikaru had already notified to be picked up before lunch began.

"Tama-chun, can I still bring the cake?"

"Yes, we must be prepared for anything!"

The whole group left the lunchroom and headed for the Hitachiin limousine.

* * *

Haruhi continued to work on her schoolwork. She had completed everything she needed to for tomorrow and Friday. Her notebook lay open beside her as she reviewed the different notes and corresponding textbook passages. Every so often she spoke to her parents about the different comments or questions she had. She had already been there for four hours already. The quiet solitude allowed Haruhi to focus on her academics for the first time in awhile.

Silently and discretely, a young man sat beside her. Another followed and soon enough, she was surrounded by six handsome young men. The act was humbling. They all sat on the ground together. She looked around in surprise. One at a time they extended their arm and set down a colorful rose at the base of the pillar. Haruhi looked at the six different colored roses and back at the boys.

"What are you all doing here?" she inquired with searching eyes.

"Paying our respects, of course," Tamaki said but all replied with a soft smile.

Haruhi nodded but furrowed her eyebrows. _But you don't even know them. You don't even know me. I wouldn't have thought they'd sit on the ground like this. Wouldn't it be beneath them?_ The group sat in quiet solitude together until Haruhi silently began to collect her work together.

"Can we give you a ride back, Haru-chan?" asked Hunny.

"No, that's okay. I wouldn't want to impose and besides, I enjoy the walk." Haruhi stood up and began to walk away. Thinking better of it, she stopped and turned around. "Thank you for coming." She looked at each boy in their eyes and turned back around.

The twins moved first, eager to walk with her. Each draped a friendly arm around Haruhi as they matched her pace. She looked between them and accepted their friendly gesture. Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori weren't far behind. The serenity quickly disappeared along with Tamaki's patience. His jealousy quickly winning over the need to be respectful. Physically removing one of the twins' arms, Tamaki squeezed his way next to Haruhi. A small bickering ensued between Tamaki and the twins. Their tones hushed in an insufficient attempt to be reverent. Kyoya waited a moment just observing the group until he followed behind them.

"Um, are you guys planning on walking, too?" Haruhi asked. The thought of being surrounded by them in public began to feel a little overwhelming.

"Of course we are, darling. Every young lady should be escorted home," replied Tamaki with a flourished hand.

"Err, maybe a car ride would be better then." Haruhi sweatdropped. She didn't want to get kicked out of the cemetery or to draw unneeded attention to herself.

They neared the street and Haruhi was escorted in first. Tamaki went to follow but Hikaru quickly got a hold of his lapel and Tamaki fell backwards. In retaliation Tamaki grabbed a hold of each twins leg and pulled. Unfortunately, Tamaki failed to realize the projection of their falls and took the brunt of it. They turned into a ball of arms and legs, fighting to be the one to sit next to Haruhi. Mori and Hunny walked around the scuffle and sat on either side of the young girl. Kyoya sat across from her. The lagging and ruffled trio dejectedly followed suite and sat together on the right.

"Thanks for letting us visit Haru-chan!" exclaimed Hunny. Mori bumped Haruhi's shoulder with his own in agreement.

Haruhi gave them both a smile back.

Kyoya opened his notebook. "Ms. Fujioka, your teachers have been informed that you will be taking a leave of absence for the rest of the week. Hikaru and Kaoru will keep you updated on any classwork. You have also been excused for today's absence."

Haruhi blinked in surprise.

"I know you were going to wait until tomorrow, but have you thought anymore about joining the Host Club?"

"I have been considering it Kyoya-sempei, but am still unsure if it would be the right fit."

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and leaned back. "We could give you a ride to see your parents every day. I understand it has been difficult keeping up on the orphanage's strict rules while simultaneously paying your respect to your family. The complementary transportation would greatly reduce the commute. Additionally, I would personally ensure the orphanage's cooperation in supporting any club activities."

"You would make sure I could visit my parents when I wanted to?"

"Naturally," replied Kyoya.

It took only a moment for Haruhi to make up her mind. "Deal."

"Good." Kyoya smiled almost evilly. He was prepared to negotiate but that proved to be an easier task than anticipated. "Now we can go over what is expected of you. Club activities commence everyday after school. You are expected to attend all meetings and activities. This includes a dance being held next week. Keeping up the current male attire is also to your best interest." _As well as the club's finances,_ thought Kyoya.

"Sure. That's not a problem. Besides, it doesn't really matter does it? Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway. It's what's on the inside that counts." Haruhi shrugged.

"Here Haruhi, you left this behind this morning," Kaoru handed Haruhi the male Ouran uniform.

"And be careful in the future," warned Kyoya. "There have been some complications since your arrival. Due to your distraction yesterday, the twins neglected to bring the Indochinese leopard, and missed their first appointment. Tamaki also broke a very expensive vase that was to be auctioned off for the Host club. Luckily, his weekly allowance was able to cover such a novelty. Just ensure that such matters don't become a habit. We wouldn't want to start holding you liable for such misgivings now would we?"

 _Well, that doesn't make sense. Why would I be responsible for their actions._ "I fail to see how that's my responsibility senpei, but I'll do what I can to help out."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Hikaru in a bored tone.

"We could eat some cake!" exclaimed Hunny as he took out two cakes from behind his back. "But I don't think they'll be enough to share."

"There's more in the clubroom." Mori's deep voice surprised Haruhi.

"Dearest princess, please join us for lunch," flourished Tamaki in an overdramatic sweep of his arms.

"We have all been given a pass for the rest of the day," informed Kyoya.

"We're starving," said the twins.

"Er, well, sure." She shrugged and gave them a smile. It seemed to temporarily dumbstruck the boys. _It beats going back to the orphanage. Everyone is being surprisingly respectful. They're caring but aren't showing me pity. It's… comfortable._

For the first time since her father's death, she felt calm.

* * *

 **I felt like this was a little hokey so I apologize if it feels insincere. I know it may sound stupid, but they made me do it. Damn those hokey bastards.**

* * *

 **Thank you 16th-of-a-twigg and ZodiacMoonRae for the reviews! Not to give anything away, but I do hope to delve more into Haruhi's relationship with the twins. I agree that I'd like to see the friendship dynamic explored. It makes sense as they see each other more than they do anyone else. This story has a mind of its own though so we'll see what happens.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I can walk by myself, you know," Haruhi informed irritably.

"But it isn't as fun!" the twins sang back.

She was held between them as they skipped along. Her feet unable to touch the ground.

"Look Haruhi,"

"You're almost as tall as we are."

 _Both my parents were tall,_ she thought irritably. _Maybe I should sleep more, or take more vitamins… Wait, there's nothing wrong with my size._

"That's uncalled for," mumbled Haruhi.

"Aw, poor Haruhi, I don't know how we could have stooped so low."

"At least you aren't getting overlooked anymore."

"We're just glad you don't look down on us."

"You're so down to earth."

"Besides, we can't put you down."

"We'd lose you."

"Don't I have a say in any of this?" argued Haruhi.

"Nah, you've been outnumbered."

"You're so short,"

"You only count as half a vote."

"Do you act this way with Hunny-senpei?" she asked.

The twins stopped outside the music room and looked at each other.

"No,"

"He terrifies us."

"Maybe we should stop, Kaoru."

"You're right, Hikaru. He might overhear us."

"Good thinking, Haruhi" they hugged Haruhi and let her go as they opened up the door.

 _Why would Hunny-senpei be terrifying? That's an odd conclusion to come to. Still, at least I have my freedom now._ She moved her arms in appreciation as they walked inside. The rest of the group wasn't too far behind, having lagged behind the skipping trio. Tamaki skulked in, bitter for watching the twins whisk Haruhi away.

"You didn't have to take Haruhi away," he pouted.

"We were just helping out our favorite little toy."

 _Ugh, not again with that nickname._

"Yeah, one of her steps"

"Equals three of ours."

"We're being gentlemen."

Both Tamaki and Haruhi's eyes twitched in sync.

"Why you suffer them to flout her thus? Though she be but little, she is fierce," cried an impassioned Tamaki.

 _I don't think that's how it went._

Tamaki knelt in front of Haruhi and took her hand amongst his. He bent his head down and back up to produce the most dramatic pose. He glanced at Haruhi through his bangs.

"Sometimes, the smallest things take up the most room in your heart."

 _And that is definitely from Winnie the Pooh._

"Well, now that we've become more acquainted, let's change the subject to a less derogatory subject matter," informed Kyoya sparing a glance in Hunny's direction.

"That's okay Kyoya-chun," replied Hunny cheerily. "I can make the tallest man bend down to my size." Hunny pointedly smiled at the twins.

"Be careful," Mori warned the twins.

The twins visibly gulped and slunk into the background.

"You'll be observing the host club for the next couple of days. It will give you the opportunity to see what we actually do during our invaluable time in the host club. You may sit to the side once club hours begin. Notify me if you have any constructive questions."

"In the meantime, Kyoya, get my hairdresser on the phone," demanded Tamaki.

Within the hour, Haruhi sported a meticulous new hairstyle. The longer pixie cut was still shaggy but added to Haruhi's naturally attractive face.

"You're so cute!" blushed Tamaki.

"Thanks for all this, but I'd rather not have to pay any of you back," Haruhi replied.

"No worries, we'll take it out of what you would have made with the host club," smiled Kyoya.

"Will I be earning money?" Haruhi scrunched her face and her eyes shifted to the side. _Exactly how do they make money? I still don't even know what they do in here._

"In a way. Through various dexterous but inconsequential fundraisers," Kyoya waved his hand as if he could wave away her questioning.

"Very ambiguous," mumbled Haruhi.

"Ambiguity has its charms," smirked Kyoya as he turned towards his table. He sat down and flipped open his laptop.

 _Effectively shutting out the rest of the world,_ observed Haruhi.

"So Haruhi," Hikaru began resting a hand on her head.

"What's your type?" finished Kaoru, mirroring Hikaru's action.

"My wha-?" Haruhi inquired.

"You're type?" Tamaki was both intrigued and upset. "She's too pure to have such thoughts!"

"Come on Boss."

"Even you have a type," they both laughed and nodded in Kyoya -and consequently Haruhi's- direction.

"What! No! I- uh, what?" Tamaki sputtered.

"Sure, Boss. You know, the studious bookworm type." The twins winked. The multiple insinuations having successfully short circuited Tamaki. They gave each other a wicked grin and turned back to Haruhi.

"So Haruhi," began Hikaru.

"What's your type?" finished Kaoru again.

"Do you like the strong, silent type?"

"The boy lolita?"

"The cool type?"

They krept closer until they were a hair's breadth away from Haruhi's face.

"Or how about the mischievous type?" They caressed her bright skin with their fingers.

"B-but you forgot about me!" Tamaki pushed the twins away from Haruhi. He reached to lift her chin up. "Or maybe," began Tamaki, "you're into a guy like -" His breath hitched as he looked into her eyes. Taken back by the depth yet warmth that they showed. He searched her eyes for something. They looked so innocent and pure. Haruhi remained silent and looked unabashedly back at Tamaki. _Like she's waiting for something_ , he thought. Tamaki's eyebrows slightly furrowed together, as he became increasingly confused. Suddenly aware of his actions and of their close proximity, he faltered and began to blush. Taking a few steps back Tamaki was visibly taken aback. "You know, you should really focus on your studies," he mumbled and retreated away to sit on the camelback sofa, reminiscent of the French Rococo period.

The twins immediately began to cackle, leaning on each other for support.

 _This is an odd bunch of guys._ Haruhi looked around.

"Oh man, that was great Haruhi!"

"We've never seen him act like that!" They both fell back into hysterics.

"I don't get it. What's Tamaki-senpei's persona within the club?" Haruhi turned to the two cognitive hosts left and tilted her head.

 _Dad used to have personas while he worked too._

"Haru-chan, Tamaki enjoys helping his guests," explained Hunny helpfully. "He is the princely type and self proclaimed King of the Host Club."

"So, he's a rescuer?"

"Uh, huh," replied Hunny with a smile.

 _Is that just a persona, or is that who he really who he is. Rescuer syndrome. I wonder if that stems from childhood trauma. Did he have to meet the emotional or physical need of a dependent family member? He could have abandonment issues. That can't welcome healthy relationships. I doubt anyone here has faced a lot of trauma. They're so rich that I don't think they'd face the same issues as most normal people. But is trauma dependent on annual income? Money can't buy happiness but it can certainly spoil them. Spoiled, rich bastards. Crap, when did I become to judgmental?_ Haruhi shook her head a little and tried to get rid of the previous thoughts

She looked back at Hunny and smiled. "My dad used to have a few different characters he'd imitate. This might be fun."

The customers eventually arrived and Haruhi situated herself next to Kyoya. She glanced over as he typed on his laptop. He seemed completely engrossed in his work. Typing away with cool concentration.

"It is in your best interest to observe the hosts hosting, Ms. Fujioka." Kyoya suggested without even a glance up. He continued to type at a casual pace.

"Oh, I'm sorry, senpei." She turned back around and surveyed the room. Hunny was rolling around on the couch, obviously embracing his sugar euphoria. _He'll have to crash eventually._ Mori was sitting silently, almost bored and mentally detached from his surroundings. _Ah, a kindred spirit._ Tamaki was surrounded by adoring fans. _He's handling them well._ The twins were keeping up their incestual act. _They are good actors. All of them really. They make each girl feel special. No wonder they keep coming back. It's kind of sad in the way. Or perhaps hopeful? So many people wanting to feel loved. I guess love can be created synthetically, at least for a short amount of time._

"Many consider the need to be loved a fundamental necessity. Equally pertinent is the the need to love and care for others, weather we are conscious of it or not."

Haruhi looked over to Kyoya and back at the scene before her. She noticed the cakes and other gifts the girls brought the hosts. It wasn't only the attentiveness of the hosts towards their guests, but the equal care and concern that the guests gifted back. Perhaps not true love but a hope for it.

"Love is a rather profitable business. Anything from Godiva chocolates to JapanCupid .com earns a hefty commission from the mere thought of attaining romance. Why, most of our parents have taken love completely out of the business venture all together."

"But does it really need to be monetized?"

"Why not? It would certainly be a missed opportunity."

 _That still doesn't seem right. But how was Dad's job any different? At least this gives them the a taste of the temporal daydream._

Haruhi shrugged and Kyoya returned back to his work, keeping the newest host in his peripherals. Both failed to see the constant glances from Tamaki and the glare of a certain princess.

The next hour and a half went quickly by. Haruhi actually found herself interested and amused watching the others. After the guests left the twins once again draped themselves over Haruhi.

"So,"

"You never actually answered."

"And now that you've seen us all in action,"

"What's your type?" they asked at once.

"Well, this is rather sudden to decide, but I have been thinking about it while watching all of you." The young men all turned her head in anticipation for her answer. "Hmm, I'm not sure what type I should be. You all are very good at what you do. I guess I could listen and offer valuable advice. Do you think that could be my type?"

The twins shook their heads and grinned at each other, amused at her answer.

"Can we give you a ride home?" They asked.

"No, that's okay. Maybe next week sometime. I should be able to walk this week since I won't have the same pressing timeline." She gathered up her belongings and started to head out of the room. She turned around before walking through the door. "Thanks for today guys," she said giving them a hopeful smile.

As she walked down towards the gate she felt much more content than the day before. It's funny how emotions and feelings can change from one day to the next. A perpetual roller coaster that can be both irrational and unexpected. She noticed Asahi leaning against the fence with his arms crossed.

"Hi Asahi, what are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Happy Saturday all! I realize the host group never actually ate lunch in this chapter. They're always promising food and then they don't deliver. Abominable behavior, boys.**

 **Thank you for reading the latest chapter. Make sure to drop a review with any advice, criticisms, likes, wants, etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

Asahi looked at Haruhi full of concern. His right shoulder leaned against the fence as he assessed her as well as the school behind her.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You're late, and after what happened yesterday… and this morning..." he trailed off.

Haruhi fidgeted a little. The circumstances were strange and disconcerting. Just yesterday she was sneaking home dirty and barely clothed. This morning they were both basically kidnapped. It still irked Haruhi that he was so worried. They had only known each other for a short amount of time and she was perfectly able to take care of herself. Taking a deep breath and burying her pride, she offered a slight smile to appease the situation.

"Yeah, I apologize for this morning. It seems like yesterday was also a misunderstanding. Everything is fine though. Are you okay after this morning?"

"After what's happened I just want to make sure you aren't in trouble. People like us… we aren't in the best place. People take advantage of that. I've seen it before. And seeing where you go to school… Are you okay?"

It was such a simple question, yet one people hadn't sincerely asked Haruhi. The honest answer should have been, _No. Absolutely not. My father is dead. He was my rock and the single person who cared for me. I only have a few treasured memories of my mom. I am the most vulnerable and weak in my life, but threw myself into a school with the most powerful and elite families in the country who could get anything they want with a snap of their fingers. I have no control over life right now and it seems to be unraveling. I have people who won't let me alone when all I really want right now is solitude. Do I want solitude? I don't even know what I want or need right now._

But Haruhi could only blink away the thoughts and screams in her head. She glanced over casually. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Asahi."

The two began to hesitatingly walk home together.

"You must have been waiting long. Won't you get into trouble?" Haruhi asked.

"Won't you?"

"Well, I guess we'll have to see." Haruhi thought about what Kyoya had said earlier. _Did he have the time to notify Hiroo orphanage? What would he say to persuade them?_ "I'm a part of a club with my school. I'm hoping they allow me to go to the activities for it."

"So, the guys from earlier? You're a part of their club now?"

Haruhi glanced to the side. "Yeah. They're nice once you get to know them."

"Are you sure?"

Haruhi silently laughed at the irony. "I'm not sure of anything."

"So, what kind of club is it?"

 _How do you describe the Host Club?_ "Well, I guess it's a club that teaches how to network."

Asahi eyed her from the side. "Are they forcing you to do anything?"

"Well, no. They don't make the best first impression for the average person I guess. Like I said, they're better once you get to know them a little more."

"And do you know them?"

Haruhi sighed in aggravation from all of his inquiries. "No. There are a lot of new people in my life right now. I hardly know any of them." She looked pointedly at Asahi, but the insinuation seemed to go over his head.

The two were about to turn the corner but stopped. Haruhi looked over.

"You can go ahead if you want," she offered.

"What's the point? We're probably already in trouble anyways."

Haruhi shrugged in agreement but a noticeable pit began to form in her stomach. Something felt wrong and she realized it was staring their way. It was clear that someone had waited for them in the front of the orphanage. As they walked closer, Haruhi could see the look of disapproval clearly evident on their face. _Of course it's Tanaka-san. It's Wednesday night and they'd be on shift._

"Arigato Tanaka-san," both Haruhi and Asahi mumbled as they bowed in greeting.

"Asahi, go wait inside. I will speak to you in a bit," Tanaka-san looked at Haruhi until Asahi closed the door behind him. She looked down in stern irritation, arms folded and two feet firmly planted in front of Haruhi. "It has come to my attention that you have quite the way with the boys."

"What?" Haruhi was taken aback.

"We've had complaints from the other children. You seem rather _involved_ with a few different boys, and from the phone call I received earlier, it seems like you think you're above the rules."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who has a complaint against me?"

Tanaka-san scoffed as her professional demeanor slipped away. "You just came back late with a boy alone. It's almost nightfall! And you have boys calling trying to bribe the staff. Someone said you had inappropriate contact with multiple boys this morning. Do you think this behavior is appropriate?"

"What? I'm sorry I don't understand. This has to be a misunderstanding."

Tanaka-san glared at Haruhi, and assumed that the young girl was lying. "You will need to sign a disciplinary form. You are not to have contact with those of the opposite sex outside of school. Your _club_ is outside of my control. It seems like you are making friends in high places. But I know better. I can tell your morals have slipped. Make sure it doesn't affect the other children. This may not be the best place for someone like you. You may be more suitable elsewhere than Haroo Orphanage." The staff member sniffed as she turned around, leaving Haruhi at the bottom of the stairs.

Haruhi stood silently, trying to absorb all of the new accusations thrown her way. _Who complained against me? I've never kissed or even held hands with a boy._ Haruhi's pride was bruised. She was neither believed nor trusted. She felt her cheeks get warm and her breath accelerated. Taking a few deep breaths, Haruhi tried to calm herself before going in. She walked up the stairs and placed her hand on the slightly worn doorknob. She knew she would need to turn it, but couldn't bring herself to go inside. Instead, she turned herself around and looked back upon the street. She leaned against the door and let her head fall back on the hardwood surface. She looked upon those passing by as they headed in different directions. She contemplated all of their various paths and her own set out before her. Each person going on like the world wasn't falling apart.

 _Are they happy? Or do they feel the same pit of dreed? It seems hard to think that someone could be happy right now. But I bet they are. Each person on their own path. Making their own decisions and going about their own days._

Life was anything but absolute. Unfortunately, at this moment in time her path was decided, and it was proving difficult to have any say in her life.

She watched as a mother held her daughter's hand across the street. The twilight making a picturesque scene as the little girl smiled and looked up at her mother. It felt warm and inviting. _I wonder if it would be weird if I asked to live with them. To have dinner with them? I'm pretty sure it's weird just observing them like this._ At that moment, the little girl squealed and tore away from her mother. She ran up to a man who lifted her up in a warm embrace. The mother caught up and looked serenely upon the man and little girl. _That's the father,_ Haruhi observed. Her own look having darkened and a foul aura began to surround her. _Of course it is._ She rolled her eyes and went swiftly inside the building, leaving the happy and unattainable scene behind her.

Haruhi closed the door behind her and looked up to feel eyes upon her. She somehow found herself the center of a few peoples' attention. She looked over to the right and noticed Akari whispering in the ear of another girl. Akari's eyes were glowing as she wore a smug face. Haruhi sighed and her shoulders deflated in exasperation. She glared ahead as she stomped towards her own room, passing by the small minds busy with gossip. She quickly shut the door behind her and once again leaned against it. She let herself slide down to the ground as she looked straight ahead.

Haruhi didn't know how long she sat there. Somehow she had fallen asleep on the floor and awoken to a few knocks on her door. Groggily, Haruhi stood up and rubbed her eyes. She opened up the door in front of her and peered out from behind it. With an "oof" Haruhi found herself wrapped in Kaito's arms. It somehow melted away the bitter taste in her mouth and Haruhi freed her arms to hug Kaito back.

Kaito stepped back and looked up, "It isn't true is it?"

"I don't know exactly what you're talking about, but no. It probably isn't true."

"I think Akari has been starting rumors about you."

Haruhi scoffed at the situation. "Yeah, I think so too." Haruhi's stomach rumbled and both girls laughed.

"Let's go get dinner," Kaito took Haruhi's hand and started for the open door.

"Uh, I'd rather not." _I'm not interested in being the entertainment for dinner tonight._

"Please! It would look suspicious if you weren't there!"

 _Damn, she has a point._

"Sit with me?" Haruhi relented.

"Of course!" beamed Kaito.

As the girls walked Haruhi contemplated her companion. She didn't know much about the girl besides the fact she was warm-hearted and shy. Haruhi looked around the hallway as multiple girls headed towards the dining room. _All of us have a story. Each somehow interwoven towards the same place. Each dealt a hand less favorable and still too young to play._ Uncharacteristically, Haruhi crooked her elbow into Kaito's and looked over with a small smile.

"I think I am a little hungry. Thanks for coming with me. How was your day Kaito?"

The small girl grinned at the attention. She began to animatedly talk about her school day and the pop quiz she had. For once the girl felt prepared and the pride shown on her face. She even went back to her room after school and got distracted with her homework. It was the first day she hadn't tried to make origami animals with her worksheets. Haruhi listened with intent, focused on ignoring the blatant looks and cruel whispers. When they sat down, Haruhi and Kaito made a point to talk with their neighbors. The other girls still too shy to talk about Haruhi's indiscretions but hoping to hear some juicy gossip. It had gotten around that Haruhi was attending Ouran Academy and everyone was secretly dying to see what the cute and rich students were really like. Most of the girls were younger but longed dream about love with a rich and handsome prince. Unfortunately for them, Haruhi was able to steer the conversation elsewhere.

 _What did Sun Tzu say about being subtle and mysterious? Somehow becoming the director of the opponent's fate. I don't want to go that far but I do agree that there are benefits towards being subtle and mysterious. I bet Mori is the master of that. Oh, is he secretly manipulative then?_ Haruhi's eyes went wide for a second before she returned to the table's conversation.

With the exception of a few pointed glares, dinner went unexpectedly well. Kaito snuck into Haruhi's room that night and the two fell asleep cuddling. It was surprisingly nice to have that warm embrace. _Huh, I wonder if this is what the twins feel like_ , Haruhi thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **"Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate." -Sun Tzu**

* * *

 **Smaller chapter this week. I didn't think I'd be able to write but I tried to knock it out. Let me know what you think! Thank you alexandra. ross. 902** **and Kristy LeeKl! I don't often identify with female characters but Haruhi is the exception. Hopefully I'm doing her a fraction of justice. It always bugged me that she was forced into the Host Club. Never felt right about that and had to selfishly change it. Hope you like the change!**

* * *

I apologize for uploading the wrong chapter. A bit busy this week and it transferred over in my haste.


	11. Chapter 11

Haruhi listened to ticking of the clock on the wall. For some reason it was especially loud today. She looked back down at the quiz. _Huh, Einstein's Theory of General Relativity. I don't remember studying for this. Okay, the first question is easy. Albert Einstein, in his theory of special relativity, determined that the laws of physics are the (blank) for all non-accelerating observers. The same._

A low rumbling was heard and Haruhi's head jerked up. Her stomach seemed to drop at the realization. _Not now. Not here._ Another rumble was heard and Haruhi's hand shot up in the air. An unfamiliar teacher glared at Haruhi.

"What is it, Ms. Fujioka?"

"I…" Haruhi felt her face getting warm, "Uh, really need to go to the bathroom, uh sensei." Haruhi hear another rumble and shot up out of her seat. In embarrassment she quickly bowed to cover her fear.

"That won't be possible, Fujioka-Kun. Sit back down."

"Please, sensei," Haruhi pled as she continued to bow. She felt a hand behind her, gently placed on her back in concern. Haruhi hesitatingly straightened to find Hikaru trying to comfort her. She looked on her other side and found Kaoru close by. Haruhi's fear was evident on her face and she whimpered as a flash of light and crashing noise hit the classroom. The lights flickered and then went black. Haruhi clutched Hikaru and buried her face into his chest. The lights flickered back on and Haruhi was in a panic to find an isolating spot she could hide in. She pushed Hikaru back but he only held her tighter as he began to swing her around. This surprised Haruhi almost as much as the sudden storm did and she looked up incredulously.

But it wasn't Hikaru. She felt her heart beating faster and she didn't know if she should laugh, cry, or throw up.

"My darling, Haruhi!"

"Dad," Haruhi managed to gasp out. She clutched him back tighter and felt her throat tighten. She tried to swallow down her hysteria and had to take a few deep breaths.

"Oh, Haruhi. I'm so sorry." He gently brought her back to the ground.

Haruhi felt a similar hand on her back as before. She turned her head slightly and gasped at the sight. She flew around to hug her mom. This time, she couldn't help but let the garbled noises escape from herself. The only noise present in the empty classroom was from Haruhi's sobs. She clutched her mother's draped clothing and tried to memorize her parents' features, their scent, and even the sound of their breathing.

The same flash of lightning and bang on thunder temporarily lit up the room and threw it into darkness once more. Haruhi squeezed her eyes closed and opened them to find her parents gone. She clutched at the silk cloth still in her hand but noticed it was hazy. She felt a presence all around her. Someone's head was on her shoulder. A hand was on the other. An arm around her waist. Someone was clutched her leg like a child. She felt another hand on her head. A figure stood before her. But all she could focus on was the cloth in her hands slowly fading away. As if it was melting into the particles around it.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi's eyes opened and she breathed a strangled breathe. She saw the white ceiling above her but had to close her eyes again.

"Haruhi, it's time to wake up."

"Mmm," Haruhi mumbled as she rolled over into her pillow. She threw the blanket over her head.

Kaito laughed. "I thought you were a morning person. You okay there?"

It took Haruhi a moment to reply. "Yeah, I'm fine," she managed to mumble.

"Good because I'm starving. I'm gunno go get ready."

Haruhi heard the younger girl step out of the room and close the door behind her. Haruhi continued to lay face down in her pillow, unsure about her own emotions.

* * *

Haruhi got ready as if she were going to school. She was pretty sure the staff didn't know she was taking the next couple of days off and she planned to keep it that way. Haruhi wasn't a rule breaker by nature, unless it was trivial, as most rules are. She missed her independence and was feeling the pressure of constrained authority infringe upon her sanity. It would be nice to sneak away from those pressures for a couple of days. Haruhi even entertained the idea of visiting the grocery store to hypothetically budget a week's worth of meals.

She once again ignored the uninformed and opinionated eyes directed her way. She quickly ate breakfast with Kaito and headed out in the direction of the school. She acknowledged that Asahi hadn't joined her for the walk to school but quickly brushed it off and continued on her way. It didn't take her long to walk through the gates and up the long driveway. She changed her course and stepped unto the dewy grass. Before she took another step she was engulfed in the twins' arms.

"Aww,"

"There you are."

They nuzzled her cheeks and then let her go.

"Where are you off to, Haruhi?"

"You're so mysterious."

"I'm just going to the maze, guys. I was going to get some alone time and study."

"Want to meet in the music room for lunch?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah, that's okay. I'll probably zone out and lose track of time."

"Want to meet in the maze for lunch then?" Hikaru amended.

"Uh, well, sure I guess. I didn't bring anything though."

The twins exchanged a glance and looked back at her.

"That's okay," Hikaru shrugged.

"We'll take care of it," Kaoru assured.

"I really don't want to be a bother. I really don't mind..."

The twins waived away her concern as they walked towards the school.

"You worry to much," Hikaru called back as they turned around and headed up the stairs.

 _Maybe I do. Or perhaps you can't empathize because you've never needed to worry._

"That's an interesting thought," said a voice behind her.

Haruhi jumped and turned around. Kyoya stood their smirking at her quiet surprise.

"You're expected to attend the host club meeting after school. You might as well utilize the space in the meantime."

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't mind. It's nice outside and I'd like the fresh air."

"Good. The music room was especially equipped with pressurized tanks to pump additional oxygen into the room."

 _Wouldn't that be a fire hazard?_

"We have a special team to ensure that our already properly designed oxygen installation is maintained and operated immaculately. It doesn't alter the 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen and 1% miscellaneous gases...much."

 _Rich bastards._

"We do indeed make sure to attain the highest standards for ourselves and our guests."

 _I'm pretty sure he can read my thoughts. Quick, what's nine minus three divided by one third plus one?_

"And Haruhi, make sure you're in the music room by 1."

 _Well, son of a…_

"We still have some small details to go over before the party next week."

 _Will I be attending a party next week? I don't think the staff would let me…_

"Oh," Haruhi remembered. "About that senpai. Your call wasn't received very well yesterday."

"And why not," Kyoya moved up his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

"Well, that is an interesting question."

"And one you don't have an answer for?"

Haruhi simply shook her head no.

"Fine." Kyoya simply turned around to head inside the school.

 _That was abrupt._ Haruhi shook her head a little to clear the thoughts. _Thankfully, I have mathematics calling my name._ Haruhi touched her book bag to ensure her math book was where it should be. She continued on to get lost in the maze and her thoughts quickly followed suite.

Time stood still as she surrendered herself to her safe haven. It was easy to get lost in this world that made sense. In this world, there were facts and logical reasoning. The calculations were not those of selfish men, but wonderful numbers and well-thought out historical philosophies. It was a kinder world, one where Haruhi would immerse herself there forever if she could. She was so engrossed that she failed to hear the twins carefree banter. They plopped down beside her, each holding a tray laden with food. It wasn't until she smelled the delicious scent that Haruhi looked up. As if sensing her mouth water, Hikaru picked up the seared duck foie gras and waved it in front of her face.

"Interested?" He winked.

"Don't tease her. You know she would rather have the carmelized quail." Kaoru waved the tantalizing dish in front of her as well.

"So, which bird do you want?" they asked.

"Are you guys sure?" Haruhi looked at both the dishes.

"Of course."

"It's nothing."

"We bought three entrees," they replied in unison.

"Uh, then the one that neither of you want."

"Here," Hikaru handed Haruhi the foie gras.

"Thanks Hikaru," Haruhi smiled and took the plate. "Thanks Kaoru," she said as she glanced his way.

Haruhi neglected to see the twins frozen into silence. She took a bite of the pan seared foie gras and inadvertently closed her eyes. _Mmm. This is delicious! This is happiness on a plate. I could get lost in this world too._ The corner of her lips turned up as she savored the delicate taste. She cut another piece with her knife and tasted the toasted brioche from beneath. _It is an undeniable truth that anyone, anywhere enjoys good food. It could bring world peace. The world would be a better place if we just focused on the food. All you need is food._ Haruhi almost giggled at her ridiculous thoughts. She looked up and noticed the twins' stares.

"Are you guys going to eat too?" she asked.

"Uh,"

"Yeah."

"We got you the quail too," Hikaru admitted as he displayed the plate to Haruhi.

"The foie gras is a starter," explained Kaoru.

It was Haruhi's turn to stare back at them in silence. "Uh, I don't know if I can accept this."

Both the twins scoffed. "I guess we could feed it to the birds," Hikaru rolled his eyes and leaned back against the hedge.

"Hikaru! We can't do that. It would be barbaric."

"Cannibalistic."

"Haruhi,"

"Only you can save the birds from our perverse entertainment."

"Well, I guess it really shouldn't go to waste," relented Haruhi.

The twins grinned in triumph and passed the entree to her. They waited in anticipation to see her reaction. After seeing her look somewhat happy a moment ago, they didn't want to miss seeing it again. Haruhi didn't disappoint and their grins grew wider. Taking out their own food, the twins settled down to enjoy their meal. The silence began to bother Hikaru and he looked over to his younger brother.

"Kaoru, remember when you thought foie gras was dog food?" Hikaru snickered. "When we were in Paris he threw the entire plate across the room, hitting that Duffy guy in the face."

"Hikaru, you said you weren't going to bring that up anymore!" Kaoru looked crestfallen and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, Kaoru, I'm so sorry." Hikaru knelt in front his brother and cupped his cheek. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, having just finished her meal. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Hikaru pressed his forehead against his brother's. "Kaoru deserves an apology."

"No, you're acting. You keep glancing to the side to see if I'm watching."

The twins straightened up and looked her way. Both opened their mouths in protest but nothing came out.

Haruhi shrugged. "You both obviously care a lot about each other, but I just don't get it."

"Get what?" asked Hikaru a little defensively.

"I guess I don't get the schtick. Whatever act you two are playing."

"Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship," replied Hikaru.

"And in our case because we're twins our relationship is taboo, and therefore more intriguing," explained Kaoru.

"Besides," Hikaru focused his attention on Haruhi. Gently lifting her chin towards him. "Who hasn't fantasized about two twins. Having two loves is better than one. Don't you think?"

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy," Kaoru gently turned Haruhi's head towards him.

Their heads were almost touching Haruhi's as they wore identical looks. They tried to will Haruhi to look at them but she just furrowed her eyebrows and looked straight ahead in thought.

"But that hardly seems fair. You aren't interchangeable parts."

The twins were once again caught off guard and looked stunned. Suddenly, they erupted in laughter.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Hikaru grinned.

"Everyone else seems to think so," agreed Kaoru.

 _So, everyone's a toy in their world, and they're no exception. No one even knows their name or cares enough to get it right. Interchangeable dolls that fit into fantasies. Just playing the cards dealt to them. Just like the rest of us. I could be way off the mark though._

Haruhi shrugged.

"That doesn't make it right. You two are very different." She began to collect their discarded plates and utensils and put them on a tray. "Thanks for the meal guys. I can take this back, it only seems fair. I have to meet Kyoya soon anyways." She grabbed her book bag and hooked it over her shoulder. Tray in hand she looked at the silent twins. "It was really fun today. Thanks a lot guys." She gave them a real smile of gratitude and walked away.

Haruhi went inside the extravagant building and down the hall. She hadn't been to the dining hall yet and didn't know exactly where it was. Listening for the sounds of chatter, she balanced the tray of food in front of her. She looked down at the tray to make sure everything was secure and almost ran into Kyoya in the hallway. The tray hit his stomach and tipped backwards unto Haruhi. She hugged the tray to make sure nothing fell but realized too late that the lunch remnants were now on her school jacket. She looked down at the disaster and back up at Kyoya. She sighed as she died a little inside.

"Sorry, senpei. I didn't see you there."

He looked over in mild irritation and crossed his arms.

 _Why the silence? I'm the one with quail on my jacket._

"Please excuse me, senpei. I need to clean up from lunch," she gestured towards the tray in her hand and looked at her jacket in amusement.

"Don't be ridiculous. We have janitors to do that at school," he sounded perturbed.

"Ouran students don't have to clean up after lunch?" Haruhi hadn't actually had lunch at the school so we was surprised to find they didn't have this common school ritual.

"Why would we?" Kyoya sounded almost offended. "That's for commoners. Haven't you learned the fundamentals of business yet? It's the basic premise of opportunity cost. Why would we waste our time on such trivial matters when we can be using our time for more important endeavors? Just put the tray over on the table and let's proceed to the music room."

Haruhi placed the tray down next to an intricate clock. The second hand continually rushing in a circle. Each minute it would be found at the same place. She turned around to face Kyoya.

"You know, they're basic life skills everyone should at least be a little familiar with." She took a couple of steps forward and looked back to make sure the tray wouldn't fall. It was already gone and someone had wiped off the surface so it shined. Surprised, Haruhi looked around for the cleaner but no one was in sight. She looked back at Kyoya with wide eyes as he smirked down at her in amusement.

"You assume that's an essential life skill for people at this school. So, tell me, is that what they teach you at the orphanage?" He turned around and began to briskly walk away.

 _Ugh, rich bastard. He knows they don't equip their inhabitants with those freedoms. And they are freedoms._ She continued to glare at his back as she followed him up to the music room. Along the way she looked back down at her expensive jacket and sweat dropped. _Maybe I should leave my jacket on the table, but I don't want to give Kyoya-senpei that satisfaction._ Upon entering the room, Kyoya stood waiting for her.

"There's a grey bag in the costume room. Put your jacket there and it will be dry cleaned for you by the end of the day. You have more important problems." He watched as she crossed the room and placed the jacket in the bag. "Luckily for you, we have the daughter of the main Hiroo orphanage benefactor as a guest here. Seika Ayanokoji guaranteed she would take care of the situation for us. You may continue to come of host club activities, including Saturday school if you so choose. Stay out of trouble in the meantime until Tanaka-san is replaced."

"You're replacing Tanaka-san?" Haruhi sounded surprised and a bit upset. "I didn't mean for anyone to lose their job. That seems unfair."

"It is unfair to slut-shame an innocent party. She should have remained professional but let her emotions get the best of her. Now, you will need to learn how to dance for the party. It is apparent from your records that you have no prior dancing knowledge."

"You have my records? Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

Kyoya ignored her as if she hadn't said anything. "Within the week you will need to learn the Waltz, the Viennese Waltz, as well as the fundamentals of the Foxtrot. My driver is outside. He will drive you to your parents but expect to practice once you come back to school." He opened the door and escorted Haruhi out of the music room.

Haruhi looked at him in concern. Neither had to speak as both realized Kyoya cool persona was at a frigid level. _Something is wrong and he isn't telling me._

"Okay, senpei. Thanks for the ride." Ignoring her curiosity, she turned around and walked away, eager for this treasured time with her family.

* * *

 **Trying to play around with time in this chapter. In Haruhi's dream, the room became silent when her family and friends showed up. The ticking of the clock stopped and time stood still. Trying to mirror Alan Lightman's take of one of Einstein's fictional dreams from his book. Also trying to compare the characters with their MBTI functions from Carl Jung. I may be over-analyzing the characters but it's been fun trying to delve into their psyche. I have to remind myself that they aren't real people.**

 **I'd like to hear your thoughts! Let me know what you think! Thank you Kristy LeeKl for the review. I have an idea of where it's going, but I may be a little stuck myself. Fair warning: there will be good and bad moments ahead.**

 **And thank you to everyone that let me know I updated the wrong chapter last week. Sorry about that guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Feet shoulder width apart. Bend left leg softly. Step on ball of the right foot._

Haruhi looked down at her notes. _Feet together. Oh, wait, slide your left foot together?_ Haruhi crumpled the notes in her hands and dropped them to her side. She looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Why am I doing this again," she asked herself irritably.

"You should try performing the follower's steps," a voice behind her suggested.

She turned around to find her blonde senpei inside the empty music room with her. Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't think that's the problem Tamaki-senpei. Kanako-senpei was basically leading me yesterday and I still didn't get it." Haruhi slumped over in frustration.

"Here," he crossed the room over to her with a smile. "Straighten your posture. Lower your shoulders." He gently touched her back with his left hand and her shoulder with his right. His hands followed along her natural curves until he was satisfied with her posture. "There," he said in satisfaction and he stepped back. "May I," he asked with a slight bow.

Tamaki took Haruhi's shrug as a yes and placed her hand in his. He lifted up her arm using his own. His hand lay behind her back as she tentatively touched his shoulder. His hands were firm and he began to guide her across the floor. Haruhi's feet fumbled as she tried to keep up. She looked up in aggravation.

"Senpei, I'm not getting the steps."

"But you still look beautiful," he sang to a silent song.

Haruhi scrunched up her face in a sour expression. "I look like an idiot," she deadpanned.

"No, you don't. Portray yourself with confidence. No one will notice the faux pas as much when you keep yourself composed." He took a step back as he dropped his hands and looked into her eyes. "Sometimes you will need to separate yourself from your troubles. When you're in the public eye, you're not Haruhi the commoner, but Haruhi the self-made and proud honor student."

"You mean the poor nouveau orphan with two left feet."

Tamaki shook his head slowly. "There will always be challenges. The secret is confidence, and no one will be the wiser." He positioned her hands again. With a wink he began to softly sing,

"Que Sera, Sera, Ce qui sera, sera.

Ce n'est pas a nous de voir l'avernir. Que Sera, Sera."

He twirled Haruhi around the room. It was a comforting feeling. One that she hadn't felt for awhile. The feeling was bittersweet and if Haruhi closed her eyes she was sure she would have seen her father.

"Quand j'etais toute petite fille,

J'ai demande a ma mere, qui serai-je?

Serai-je belle, serai-je riche?

Voici ce qu'elle m'a dit."

She fought the smile that krept to her face and in a slight experated shake of her head finally relinquished herself to grin.

"Did you just say when you were a little girl?"

Tamaki ignored her question and sang the chorus out louder.

"Que Sera, Sera, Ce qui sera, sera.

Ce n'est pas a nous de voir l'avernier. Que Sera, Sera."

Haruhi couldn't help but admire Tamaki's handsome face. He looked so happy and carefree. She tilted her head and back and watched the ceiling swirl around her. Her feet followed along her partner's lead.

"Quand j'etais jeune, je suis trombee amoureuse.

Je demandais a mon bien-aime qu'est-ce qui se trouve devant nous?

Aurons-nous des arcs-en-ciel, jour apres jour?

Voici ce que mon bien-aime m'a dit."

The music room doors opened and before Tamaki or Haruhi could react a red head materialized in between the two previous dancers. An evil grin was plastered upon his face and his eyes flashed devilishly. He knocked Tamaki out of the way as he replaced his spot. The two continued to dance throughout the room without skipping a beat. The other red head held Tamaki back as he began to flail his arms and attempt to go around the twin. Hikaru's voice picked up where Tamaki's left off.

"Que Sera, Sera, Ce n'est pas a nous de voir l'avenir!

Que Sera, Sera, Ce qui sera, sera!

Maintenant j'ai des enfants moi-meme.

Ils demandent a leur mere, que serai-je?

Serai-je beau, serai-je riche?

Je leur dit avec tendresse."

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh out loud. Hikaru twirled her around and looked down upon her smiling face. He couldn't help but beam himself.

"If you needed help you should have asked us," admonished Hikaru.

"I didn't ask anyone," replied Haruhi.

Hikaru stopped dancing for a moment. "Of course you didn't. And besides, you're supposed to be dancing the lead."

Hikaru switched their arms as he placed her left hand on his waist and grabbed her right hand with his own. He began dancing again but in reverse. Haruhi was taken back by how easily he changed the roles. Hikaru saw her surprise and smirked.

"Kaoru and I would only dance with each other. We had to learn both sides."

Haruhi nodded her head in understanding. She looked back down at her feet and Hikaru swiftly lifted her chin with his hand. His previous composure was beginning to crack and he began to look a little unsure.

"Head up," he instructed. He shifted his eyes a little and cleared his throat. "You're not doing too bad."

"That's because you're still leading me. Just backwards."

"Eh," Hikaru shrugged. "You know what they say about every strong woman. You'll get it. But you have to practice the right way." Hikaru stepped back to allow Kaoru to step in. Tamaki had retreated into a corner to sulk.

"You'll have to practice the lead," Kaoru agreed with a helpful smile. He followed his brother's actions, placing his left hand on her shoulder.

"You both are surprisingly good at this."

Kaoru smirked, "you should have seen us in heels."

Haruhi laughed out right. "Oh, my dad would have loved to see that!"

The thought was instantly sobering, and Kaoru saw her injured face. He looked down apologetically but tried to smile. He began to sing where they had left off and Hikaru joined in.

"Que Sera, Sera, Ce qui sera, sera.

Ce n'est pas a nous de voir l'avenir. Que Sera, Sera,"

"Ce qui sera, sera," Haruhi spoke along in agreement.

"Haru-chan that's so cute!" exclaimed Hunny from the door. The remaining three hosts all looked on. Kaoru and Haruhi's arms dropped as they acknowledged their senpeis who just entered the room.

Mori nodded in silent agreement with Hunny. Kyoya looked a little perplexed, most likely due to the fact that the club's benefactors were missing such a lucrative moment.

"Thanks for helping me dance, guys. I feel like I learned a lot just now. It was really cool of you guys." Haruhi gratefully smiled towards the boys.

"You did?!" Tamaki bounced back. "Your partner is very detrimental in such matters. Tell us Haruhi, do we make excellent partners?" Tamaki looked along with puppy dog eyes as he waited for his compliment. His feet danced as if he had to be taken out on a walk.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You aren't so obnoxious one-on-one, Tamaki-senpei. Thanks!" The accidental criticism hit his heart like an arrow.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses in cool irritation. "Tamaki you have five minutes to put yourself together. You have a private appointment with Princess Ayanokoji."

"Oh, wow," began Kaoru as he looked at the grey figure that used to be Tamaki.

"He really disintegrated," finished Hikaru as Tamaki blew away.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the hill towards the group home. The afternoon proved interesting as Haruhi practiced dancing with Kanako Kasugazaki, almost as much as she danced around the other girl's advances. Kanako's actions confused Haruhi. It was clear that Kanako-senpei's feelings were elsewhere, specifically towards Toru Suzushima. The new revelation startled Tamaki and inspired him to take action. Apparently, the host club was going to take on the role of matchmaker. Between Kanako Kasugazaki's flirting and Sika Ayanokoji's passive aggressive comments, Haruhi was in dire need of some peace and quiet. A familiar figure stood outside the gates of the school. Haruhi sighed. She enjoyed Asahi's company, but she would rather avoid the drama currently associated with herself and the orphanage. She was planning on spending the night reading a good book about emancipation laws in Japan that she had checked out from the library.

"Hey Asahi," Haruhi greeted the public high school student.

Asahi was broken out of his thoughts and hesitatingly looked at Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi. Want to walk home?" He gestured towards the street.

"Sure. I've been meaning to ask you. Did you get in trouble yesterday?"

"A little. It was just a talk though. Nothing bad. You?"

Haruhi was taken back a little by his carefree response. _Were they more harsh with me or am I being irrational with what happened?_

"Well," she blinked a couple of times. "I guess there were some insinuations that I was accused of and a lot of assumptions were made."

"Well, are you doing okay?" The question was an echo from the previous day but now it dripped with his own accusations.

"I'm fine," she shrugged and continued to walk. The silence became slightly awkward. Haruhi didn't want to talk and Asahi didn't know how to.

"You know, I have a sister," Asahi ventured.

Haruhi didn't know where he was going with this but tried to look over in sincerity.

"I was really close with her until I went to the group homes."

"You still have your family?" asked Haruhi.

"Yup, if you could call them that. My mom passed away I didn't get along with my dad very well." Asahi shrugged.

"So where's your sister now?"

"Well, she's been in the Mizu shobai* scene for awhile now."

"Huh, my dad was too. He worked at an Okama bar,*" Haruhi smiled a little.

"Yeah, she worked at a snack bar* for a little bit. But, uh, she moved to... other things."

Haruhi looked slightly confused at the insinuation.

"So, like a Kyaba kura?" she asked.

Asahi blushed and fiddled with his hands.

"Well, no. She lives in Yoshiwara. She works in delivery health services now."

"Oh," Haruhi blushed a little. "So, enjo kosai?"*

Asahi just looked ahead without answering the question. "The thing is. She didn't start out that way, and it was only hosting in the beginning." He stopped walking and looked at Haruhi. "I saw how you were the other day. I don't think you can trust those guys."

Haruhi was taken aback. "I told you, it was a misunderstanding."

Asahi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Listen, I appreciate you're looking out for me, but I would rather you not. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. My dad may have just passed away, but I've been taking care of things since I was 5. I'd appreciate it if you could respect my decisions."

Asahi began to walk again with his head down. He walked slowly. Words weren't needed that he wanted to continue the short walk with Haruhi. Taking a deep breath, Haruhi continued to walk beside him.

"Were you close?" she asked.

Asahi put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, she made life bearable. My dad wasn't the nicest of people. I wish she came with me."

"Hey, I'm sorry, Asahi."

Asahi pulled his lips into a thin line, resembling a forced smile. They stopped walking before they turned the corner.

"Why don't you go ahead this time? I still have the club excuse and I shouldn't get in trouble by being late," offered Haruhi.

Asahi just nodded his head and continued to walk away.

* * *

*Mizu Shobai: nightlife

*Okama bar: where men in drag host their clients. Strictly talking only.

*Snack bar: where the girl next door type of girl is paid to talk with patrons. Strictly talking only.

*Enjo Kosai: "compensated dating."

I was not expecting to be googling about Japanese nightlife. Please excuse my ignorance on the matter if you're more knowledgeable about it than I am. Let me know if there's inconsistencies or misunderstandings. Japan has a strict law against coitus but other things are legal.

* * *

 **I was hoping to have more written but have a goal to write at least one chapter a week and don't want to fall short on that priority. My timeline and chapters are all sorts of messed up. I did fall in love with the first half of the chapter and found myself smiling while writing it. I'm not a huge Tamaki fan from the show but how could anyone resist him singing in French? Would also love to hear the twins sing in French. I'd imagine they would be fluent in the language considering their mother's profession in fashion. Even though Haruhi is still in mourning and very much depressed, it feels good to allow her to smile every now and then. I know when I was going through a particularly difficult time in life, I felt like I was always trying to chase happiness. Meh, whatever will be will be.**

 **Let me know the good, the bad, the mistakes, or the ironclad. Want a longer chapter in the future? What do you think of Asahi as an OC? What about the cheese factor in the beginning? Too much? Too little? Eh?**

 **Thank you Kristy LeeKl and eCRvO for your reviews. And thank you to all the followers and favorites for this story. I can't tell you how much it means to me when I get a new notification. I love to read what you think. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Short update. I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update, and when I do it's a nothing little chapter, too. I wanted to thank everyone who has continued to follow and comment on Thrown Away! I promise, I want to reply back to each comment personally because it means a lot to me! I love seeing your thoughts and appreciate the time you've taken to write them. I'm hoping to update more frequently. At least once every other week...every month...every other month... If I could, I'd write it all in one weekend and publish it at once. But, well, life. Realistically, that won't be a possibility. Thank you for your continued patience! I will try and be better at updating!**

* * *

 _Oh no. I know that sound._

It was a high pitched sound of annoyance.

 _But who is more annoyed? The one emitting it or those who are forced to listen?_

Haruhi tried ducking behind the front door she had just opened.

 _Maybe there's an open window I can crawl through, she thought as she tried to react to the new situation._

The sliver of light emitting from the door quietly extinguished as Haruhi tried to inconspicuously close it. Haruhi hunched over as if she were willing the door to be discrete. She watched as the handle of the door was about to latch. Just as it met the doorframe a breezy force surprised Haruhi. Unfortunately, there always seems to be the wrong kind of catch and the destination always thwarted. She became engulfed with light from the inner room and a shadow quickly loomed over its unfortunate victim. Haruhi looked up from the now open door and into the gleeful smile of Kobayashi Akari. Haruhi's wide eyes narrowed in aggravation and quickly flitted behind Akari. Akari's own eyes followed Haruhi's line of vision towards Seika Ayanokoji, the annoyed princess currently in the middle of a tantrum. She was still in her Ouran yellow uniform and was berating an older and increasingly cross man. He was obviously wealthy and Haruhi quickly surmised the close relationship between the two.

"Waaa! Father! You said we'd be done with this commoner business!"

Kobayashi Akari looked simply overjoyed at Haruhi's obvious discomfort.

"Why, Huruhi-kan, don't you two go to the same school? You should introduce us. It would make such a great impression towards our known benefactor," mocked Akari. Her smile twisting into a sinister snear.

"You know, I would, but… I just forgot a book back at school," replied Haruhi as she began to walk down the stairs.

"Uh uh uh!" Akari caught a hold of Haruhi and spun her around. "It's almost curfew and you'll have to wait until tomorrow." The elder girl swung her arm around Haruhi's shoulders and guided her inside. Her hold on Haruhi increased in strength as she sauntered up towards the father and daughter.

"Please, excuse me," interrupted Akari with a grin. Both girls slightly bowed as if they were conjoined. The delightful smile Akari wore was sincere but the sugar tone she oozed was not. "I couldn't help but notice you both go to Ouran Academy."

Seika Ayanokoji looked over in open disgust.

"Aww, Ayanokoji-chan. See? This is perfect. Go chit chat with your friend. I'm almost done with my business here." The father patted her on the head and quickly sped away from the unwanted conversation. The trio watched his hurried leave and Akari was the first to respond.

"So, how is our studious Haruhi doing at Ouran?" questioned Akari.

Seika-chan measured the other girls in disdain. She met Akari's eyes and simply glared, daring the girl to talk. For once, Akari faltered in her speech as her obnoxious plan began to fall apart. She spared a glance towards Haruhi who had become rigid and silent. Haruhi's obvious misery reinvigorated Akari.

"Something tells me she's just as loved at school as she is around here," sneared Akari as she pushed Haruhi away.

Looking up, Haruhi saw her first opportunity to escape. "Well, for once you're right about something," she acknowledged towards Akari. "Princess Seika Ayanokoji, may I present you to Kobayashi Akari, a fellow resident here. I am very sorry I won't be able to stay, but I promised to help someone with their homework. Please, excuse me." Haruhi bowed and politely backed away from the stares of the two girls. She walked down the opposite direction from her room, deciding that it was best not to go around the two girls.

Seika Ayanokoji crossed her arms and huffed in displeasure.

"You know, if Haruhi didn't live so close to your school maybe you wouldn't have to see her so often," suggested Akari. "Just something to think about. I'm sure you could give Daddy some advice." Akari winked and sauntered away, leaving her idea to fester.

* * *

 **Just writing "Waaa!" made me cringe.**

 **This was a difficult, albeit small, chapter for me to write. I had so many ideas to lead towards this direction. Hopefully this was a small taste of what's to come. Haruhi's in for a roller coaster ride but I hope it's all worth it in the end.**


End file.
